Little Sister Tails
by TotalEclips
Summary: Based off my original fanfic Little Sister TMNT, Short stories about Eclips's (My OC) First time experiencing something. TMNT don't not belong to me, but Eclips does.
1. Cooking

**Cooking cupcakes**

"Mikey I got all the ingredients." Eclips said carrying a bag into the kitchen.

"Sweet I got the oven on and the pans set" Mikey said helping Eclips.

"LET COOK!" Eclips said holding a wooden spoon it the air.

"So it says to put 225 grams of Self razing flour and sugar into-"

"Have you ever had a spoon full of sugar?" Mikey said sticking a spoon in Eclips's face.

"No and that's not sugar it-." Mikey solved the spoon in Eclips's mouth.

"Tastes good right?" Mikey said happily.

"No! its salt!" Eclips said salt falling out of her mouth.

"Oops, well lucky we tested it before putting it in the mixture. Hey where are you going?" Mikey said watching Eclips run out of the kitchen hand covering her mouth. "Oh well." Mikey continued cooking put the mixture into the paddy pans then put them in the oven. "Be back it 15 to check." Mikey said looking at his wrist like he had a watch. "Oh hey Eclips you kind of already miss everything." Mikey said to the drained looking Eclips.

"Mikey I hate you right now." Eclips said looking in the oven. "MIKEY how much mixture did you put in them!"

"I filled them to the top. Why?"

"Mikey we use self-rising flour there going to over flow."

"What, No they won't."

"But Mikey."

"Eclips this is your first time cooking and I have been the cooking for like forever so I think I know more then you." Mikey said putting his hand around her back and dragging her out.

"I hope so." Eclips said looking back into the kitchen worried.

**7 Minutes later…**

"See I told you!" Eclips said frantically.

"Ok I know now open the oven so I can put it out!" Mikey said holding a bucket of water.

"No you do it!"

"Eclips you're not helping!"

"Hey I tried before and if you had listened this wouldn't have happened!"

"I get it!" Mikey yelled opening the oven and throwing the water in. "Booyakasha!"

"Mikey turn off the oven fir-" The oven began sparking "Turn it off! Turn it off!" Eclips said hiding behind the counter.

Mikey turned off the oven then jumped behind the counter with Eclips. They wait for a couple of minutes for the oven to stop sparking. "I think it's stopped." Mikey said holding a fry pan for protection.

Eclips stuck her head out from top the counter "I'm never cooking with you again!"

"Come on it wasn't that bad."

"WASN'T THAT BAD!? Mikey we broke the whole oven, we're probably lucky it didn't exploded!"

"Its fine I can fix it."

"How?" Eclips asked worried.

"Easy like this." Mikey walked to the door of the kitchen and took a deep breath. "DONNIE THE OVEN'S BROKEN!"

**End.**

* * *

Eclips's note: NEVER COOK WITH MIKEY! IT SUCKS!


	2. Space Heroes

**Space heroes**

"Come on its not as bad as Raph says." Leo said sitting down and turning on the T.V.

"Fine but if it's bad I'm going to hang with Donnie." Eclips said sitting down next to Leo.

"You're going to love it and this time you're not going to sleep."

"Can we just get on with it?" Eclips said as the intro started and Leo begun to sing along.

"WHAT DID I SAY?!" Raph suddenly busted in. "You're not going to corrupt her mind with this Space heroes Junk."

"It's not junk!" Leo snapped getting up as Raph walked towards him Eclips sitting in between them.

"Yes it is!"

"How would you know? You've never even watched it!"

"That's because I'm not stupid enough too."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Um yeah!"

Eclips sat back looking up at the two as they continued to fight.

"Everything ok?" Donnie asked sticking his head out the lab door.

"SHUT UP DONNIE!" Raph and Leo both yelled then continued their fight.

Donnie looked at Eclips Giving her a thumbs up to ask her if she was ok.

"I'm fine." Eclips said looking back up to Raph and Leo. "This is the most entertaining thing I've ever seen." She laughed.

"Leo, Eclips in not watching this junk."

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?"

"This!" Raph said picking up Eclips and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Raph put me down." Eclips said in a calm voice.

"Yeah Raph put her down!" Leo said grabbing Eclips's wristed.

"Leo let go!" Raph said grabbing Eclips's ankles as she slipped from his shoulder.

Both began to pull. "Stop!" Eclips screamed. "DONNIE HELP!"

"Let go you're going to hurt her." Raph said pulling Eclips towards him.

"You!" Leo fired back pulling Eclips towards him.

"Guys I don't stretch!" Eclips said before being dropped and caught by Mikey.

"Hey." Mikey said lifting her up.

"Mikey what just-" Eclips looked around to see Raph and Leo on the ground not moving and a pleased looking Donnie.

"I used a pressure point to temporarily paralyse them." Donnie said walking to his lab with Mikey following still carrying Eclips.

"How longs it last?" Eclips asked looking back.

Donnie smiled "Two hours."

"So does Space Heroes and Raph's got a good view of the T.V" Mikey added closing the lab door behind him.

**End**

**Eclips Note: Space heroes? Sorry I can't say I've never watched it, not that I haven't tried.**


	3. Music

**Music**

Eclips sat on the living room floor bored. Leo was training, Donnie was in his Lab and didn't want anyone to bother him, Raph was with Casey and Mikey was about to train with Splinter.

"Hey Eclips what's up?" Mikey asked standing above her.

"Nothing I'm just bored."

"Why don't you watch T.V?"

"I don't know how to use it and Donnie said I wouldn't understand half of what's on."

"Oh I know try this." Mikey said picking up his MP3 from the table. "Its music I'll show you how to use it before my lesson."

Eclips looked at the device. "What's it do?" She asked as Mikey put the headphones on her.

"This." Mikey said pushing play. Eclips went to remove the headphone but Mikey stopped her. "It's ok that's all it does." His said changing songs. "Here I'll show you how to use it." Mikey said showing her all the buttons before going to his lesson.

Eclips flick through the song and laid back happily listening to the Music.

**About 30 minutes later. **

Raph walked in to the Lair to find Leo and Donnie standing together, Donnie had his video camera and there were both trying not to laugh.

"What are you guys doing?" Raph asked walking to them.

"Shhhh! Raph we're watching Eclips." Leo said giggling.

"What?"

"We both heard singing and it turns out Mikey had given Eclips his MP3 and she's been singing and dancing around the lair. She doesn't even know we're here." Donnie laughed.

Raph leant over so he could see and sure enough Eclips was singing and dancing not caring about a thing.

"She's going to kill you if she finds out." Raph said leaving the two.

"I dough she even knows what a camera is let alone what it, does." Donnie pointed out.

"Yeah well think about this, in a year when she's understands and is better at fighting than us. What do you think she will do if she sees that video?" Raph asked before closing the Door to his room.

Donnie handed the camera to Leo. "It was you." He said before leaving too.

"Hey don't just leave!" Leo yelled at Donnie.

"Leo?" Eclips turned around looking at Leo.

"Eclips um I didn't do anything!" Leo cried dropping the camera and running to his room.

Eclips stood confused at what Leo was talking about, then shrugged and went back to dancing.

* * *

**Eclips note: I love music some of my fave songs are… The Phoenix , Waiting for superman, The new kings and Hey brother.**

**Mikey note: Can someone get me a new MP3 Eclips won't give mine back. **


	4. Skate-boarding

Skate Boarding.

Eclips sat with Leo and Donnie as Mikey and Raph skateboarded around them.

"So you think you can do it?" Leo asked.

"Yeah! I have the chip remember." Eclips smile and pointed to her head.

"Still…" Leo said putting a pink helmet on her head they got from April.

"Do I really have to wear this? You guys don't wear helmets." Eclips wined as Leo chipped it up.

"Yeah well we've been doing it for years. Besides…" Donnie tapped the helmet. "We don't do pink." He laughed.

"Very funny" Eclips said poking her tongue at him.

"Here." Leo said handing her his board. "Raph will follow you."

"Ok." Eclips said putting the board on the ground and stepping on it with her left foot.

"You're goofy footed." Raph said watching Eclips.

"I'm what?" Eclips asked offended.

"Goofy footed. It means you skate with your left foot leading." Raph said.

"Well she is left handed." Donnie pointed out.

"Dude enough talking I want to see Eclips skate!" Mikey said.

"Ok Eclips just push off with your-"

"Donnie I know how to do it." Eclips said pushing off and heading to Mikey. "See!" She said as she skate down the sewer with Mikey skating beside her.

"You know sometimes that chip takes all the fun out of being a big brother." Donnie said watching Eclips and Mikey.

"What because she better than us?" Raph asked.

"No because I thought it would be fun teach her stuff, but she learns so fast." Donnie sighed. "We're going to need a new board."

"Yeah, or Leo's going to be like Mikey. He lost his MP3 now Leo's lost his board." Raph laughed.

"Well not if I take yours" Leo said jumping up and snatching Raph's board. "Hey Eclips, Mikey wait up!"

"Leo bring back my board!" Raph yelled.

"Bye Raph!" Donnie said skating off after Leo.

"Donnie! Don't join them!" Raph yelled as he watched them skate into the sewers. "And Donnie thought having a little sister was fun, WELL ITS NOT! They just take all your stuff." Raph talked to himself as he walked to his room and slammed the door.


	5. LARP

L.A.R.P.

"Princess?" Martin said holding a crown.

"No."

"Damsel?" Mikey asked fashioning a purple dress.

"No"

"Fairy?" Martin said holding up a pair of pink glittery wings.

"No! Can't I be something cool?" Eclips wined getting up and rummaging through the box of costumes April gave them.

"But there girls are supposed to be the ones in distress." Mikey said taking a plastic sword from Eclips.

"What because I'm a girl I have to protected and saved from the dragon?" Eclips said grabbing the end of the sword.

"Yes!" Mikey yelled pulling the sword but Eclips pulled back.

"That's not fair!" Eclips yelled back.

"WELL THAT'S WHAT THEY DID IN THE PAST!"

"MIKEY THERE WON'T FAIRYS AND DRAGONS IN THE PAST!"

Martin watched the two fight and tug-o-war over the sword. "Guys?" He said in a quiet voice.

"MIKEY LET GO!"

"YOU!"

"Guys?" He said louder.

"I'M NOT BEING A STUPID PRINCESS!"

"THEN DON'T PLAY."

"GUY!" Martin said even louder.

"FINE!" Eclips yelled letting go of the sword sending Mikey falling to the floor.

"OW." He said hitting the ground.

Eclips turned around going to leave when Martin suddenly grabbed her arm. "Don't go you can still play." He said.

"How?" Eclips asked strongly.

"I have an idea." Martin winked.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys convinced me to play this stupid game again." Raph complained dragging his axe through the sewer.

"Come Raph it's not that bad." Leo laughed pulling on Donnie's beard. "It looks so stupid." He giggled quietly.

"Yeah well you baby blanket cape doesn't look that heroic now, dose it?" Donnie laughed.

"We all look stupid so why the hell are we playing this game again?" Raph asked.

"Because Eclips wanted all of us to play." Donnie said, as there rounded the corner to find Mikey and Martin on either side of the sewer holding a sheet.

"What are you idiots doing?" Raph asked.

"Kneel noble Knight and wizard" Martin said looking at Leo and Donnie

"Show some respect barbarian." Mikey said to Raph.

Raph rolled his eyes "Let me guess Eclips is the princess of all, ruler of the land." Raph said kneeling.

"Wrong!" Mikey said. "Behold…" He and Martin dropped the sheet. "The Warrior queen!" he said as he and Martin kneeled.

Eclips stepped forward wearing warrior costume done up with purple glitter and a Beaded necklace around her head as a crown. "Hi." She smiled.

"ECLIPS!" Mikey burst getting up. "You're supposed to be acting."

"Oh yeah." Eclips laughed. "Greetings loyal subjects and fellow fighters… How was that?" She asked looking at Mikey.

"Can we just get this over with?" Raph sighed.

* * *

Live long and... L.A.R.P.


	6. Disney Movies

**Disney movies.**

Frozen

Eclips giggle as she walked to Raph's door. She knocked on the door. "Raph?"

She waited for an answer.

"What?" Raph's voice sounded through the door.

Eclips smiled more and lent closer to the door. "Do you want to build a snowman?" she sang.

"Eclips I will kill you!" Raph yelled throwing his sai at the door making a loud thud.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman!" Eclips laughed running away.

Raph put his face on his pillow. "Why did April have to give her those stupid movies!?"

* * *

Eclips walked into the lab to find Leo, Mikey and Donnie having a conversation.

"Hey guys." Eclips said happily.

"Hold on a sec Clips." Donnie said.

"K." Eclips said sitting on the desk, she watched the three talk then looked at Leo's Katanas. "Hey Leo can I borrow one of your Katana?"

"What. Sure." Leo said giving her one and continuing the conversation.

Eclips swang the Katana around posing like Leo would. She then stopped and smiled. Holding the blade under her arm so it looked like she had been stabbed. "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled." She said happily.

Donnie face palmed, Leo rolled his eyes and Mikey laughed.

"You know that's not even funny?" Leo said before Eclips dropped the katana and ran out the room laughing and Donnie started to walk out of the lab carrying a hammer.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked.

"To destroy the movies!" Donnie finished.

* * *

Toy story

Eclips stood facing Mikey, Her other brothers kneeling to the side.

Mikey waited for Eclips to make the first move, he waited for her to reach back for her Kama but she didn't.

"Yamet!" Splinter said.

Mikey began to run at Eclips as she stuck her hands out like guns. "Reach for the sky." She said in a western accent.

Mikey lost concentration and began laughing making his trip over. Eclips smiled and walked over to him and sat on him as he continued to laugh.

"I win!" She smiled.

Splinter sighed. "Next time April brings you movies, you are not to watch them in one night."

"Ay Sensei." Eclips giggled.

* * *

Alice in Wonderland

Eclips flicked through a fighting magazine Casey left for Raph.

"It would be so nice if something would make sense for a change." Eclips said finding it hard to understand

"Off with their heads." Donnie suddenly said surprising her.

"Dude not you too." Raph wined face palming.

"You can't chop my head off." Eclips said.

"Oh why not?" Donnie asked.

"Because… I'm a turtle." Eclips stated before going shell.

"Ha good point." Donnie laughed.

* * *

Mulan

Eclips walked in to the living room to find all four of her brothers staring at her evilly.

"What do you want?" Eclips asked.

"Let's get down to business, to defeat the foot. Did they send us daughters, when I asked for sons?" They sung.

"Ok I get it." Eclips said.

"You're the saddest turtle I ever met, But you can bet before we're through Miss, We'll make a man Out of you."

"I get it! I'll stop!" Eclips wined trying to run away, but Leo and Donnie held her back.

"You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue. Somehow we'll make a man out of you." They finished.

"I promise to stop." Eclips said falling to her knees. "Just don't sing again. PLEASE!" She begged.

"Why I thought we sounded good." Leo laughed.

"Yeah we should sing more often." Mikey laughed.

"I think my ears are bleeding." Raph laughed.

"Hey guy!" April yelled running into the lair. "I just got the new Disney movie pack, you guys want to watch it?"

* * *

Thanks to 'cup of tea hatter' for the idea of Disney movies, was fun to make. :)


	7. Prank Part 1

"He will kill me." Eclips said to Mikey.

"He won't don't worry." Mikey said handing her a water bombs. "Just throw it then hide."

Eclips nodded nervously taking aim.

Leo watched happily as Captain Ryan fought a slimy blue alien.

Eclips took a deep breath before letting the balloon fly, it hit the floor a meter in front of Leo.

Leo turned to where the balloon came from, "Mikey if you're going to teach Eclips how to pull pranks, at least teach her to throw first." Leo said then turned back to the TV.

Mikey groaned and grabbed Eclips's arm. "Come on let's try something else."

* * *

"Ok this time." Mikey said giving Eclips another water bomb.

"What if I miss?" Eclips asked.

"Just don't." Mikey said.

Donnie typed away on his computer. Busy trying to translate some krang documents.

Eclips held the balloon in the air and flung it across the room. The balloon hit the back wall splashing water everywhere.

"Keep your arm straighter next time." Donnie said not looking up from the computer.

"ok." Eclips said before Mikey covered her mouth.

"Eclips. Rule one of pranks. Don't get caught out." Mikey said seeking out of the lab.

Eclips nodded and followed.

* * *

"Ok this time you're going to hit him right in the head." Mikey said pointing to Raph as he punched the practice dummy.

"Not Raph, Mikey." Eclips said

"Yes Raph." Mikey said pushing a Water bomb in to her hand.

"No" Eclips said giving it back to him. "Raph will kill me even if I miss."

"He won't." Mikey said pushing the balloon back.

"Mikey." Eclips groaned, the balloon burst spilling water over Eclips and Mikey.

"How could someone related to me be this bad?!" Mikey said giving up and leaving Eclips.

"Mikey... It wasn't my fault." She said quietly.

"No it wasn't." Raph said from behind Eclips surprising her.

"RAPH I WASN'T GOING TO-"

Raph laughed and stopped Eclips from talking. "You see the problem isn't you it's him." Raph smiled "you just need a better teacher..."

* * *

**End of part 1.**


	8. Prank part 2

Mikey hummed along to the song on his MP3, as he read one of the comic books Casey gave him to give to Raph.

"Mikey have you seen Eclips?" Leo asked.

"She's in her room." Mikey said not looking up from the comic.

"Thank… Wait what are you reading?" Leo asked.

"A comic Casey gave me."

"Oh… Ok." Leo said walking towards the hall.

Mikey continued to read his comic.

"AHHHH!" Leo voice cried.

"Leo?!" Mikey said dropping his comic and running towards Eclips's room, but the door slammed before he could enter. Mikey pulled on the door but it wouldn't budge. Raph and Donnie came around the corner.

"Mikey what's happened?" Donnie asked.

"Leo screamed, but the door got stuck and he won't respond to me." Mikey cried.

Donnie looked at Raph, then grabbed Mikey hugging him so Raph could get to the door.

"He'll be fine." Donnie said calming Mikey.

Raph pulled on the door until it opened, they all went inside but found no one. "Mikey you sure you heard Leo in Eclips's room?" Raph asked.

Mikey nodded. "Eclips was in here too." Mikey began to shake. "Guy what's happening." He asked hugging Donnie.

"I don't know Mikey, but we'll find out." Raph said walking out of the room before Mikey and Donnie. The door slammed again separating them.

"AHHHH!" Raph screamed.

"RAPH!" Donnie yelled hitting the door, "RAPH!"

Mikey backed away from the door and sat on the bed. "Donnie?" He said quietly in tears.

Donnie turned to him leaning against the door. "Mikey don't cr-" The door opened and Donnie fell back. "Ow." He rolled over and got up as Mikey ran to him and hugged his arm tightly.

"Can we find Master Splinter please." Mikey begged.

"Yes I think that will be best." Donnie said leading the way holding his Bo staff out for protection.

"Master Splinter?" Donnie said entering the Dojo. "Sensei?"

"Donnie he's not here." Mikey whimpered.

"This makes no sense?" Donnie said walking towards the lab, leaving Mikey behind.

"D don't leave me!" Mikey said running after Donnie.

"Mikey you're like a meter behind me." Donnie said entering the Lab.

"Dude I was a meter behind Raph when-"

"BANG!" the lab door slid shut separating Mikey and Donnie.

"Donnie!" Mikey screamed.

"BANG!" Mikey jumped as the gararge door fell.

"AHHHHH!" Donnie screamed.

"Donnie?" Mikey asked when everything went silent. "Bros? Sis? Sensei?"

Mikey sat in the middle of the living room hugging a pillow in one hand and holding his nun-chuck in the other. Suddenly the lights went out. "Ah!" Mikey jumped up. "W-who's there?"

"Mikey?" A voice said.

"E-Eclips?" Mikey said.

"I learned how to throw." She laughed.

"What?" Mikey asked?

The lights came on and Mikey saw his siblings all holding a water-bomb aimed at him.

"This isn't fair!" Mikey yelled.

"FIRE!" Leo yelled throwing his water-bomb at Mikey. The others copied.

"AHHHH!" Mikey screamed blocking his face with the pillow. "STOP!"

"We have." Donnie laughed.

"Oh." Mikey said looking down. "No." He complained when he noticed glitter all over him.

"Yeah the glitter was Eclips's idea." Leo laughed rubbing her head.

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"Pay back." Raph said poking Mikey's forehead.

"Pay back for what?"

"All the stupid pranks you've pulled on us and for picking on Eclips."

Mikey went silent.

"So for once we've beating our little brother at his own game and he doesn't even have a comeback." Leo laughed.

"Eclips you teamed up with them, you traitor."

Eclips shrugged and smiled. "Oh well." Eclips said before leaving with Leo and Donnie.

"Cheer up Mikey." Raph said slapping him on his shell. "Think of it this way, pay back is sweet." Raph winked walking away.

"Yeah your right." Mikey smiled evilly. "Watch your shell Eclips."


	9. Balloon

Balloon

Eclips stood on the roof top watching her brothers practice their stealth.

"Boo." Raph came up behind her.

"AHHH! RAPH!" Eclips Screamed.

"Haha got ya." Raph laughed "Not very stealthy there Eclips."

Eclips pushed him away. "You scared me."

"Come on Raph leave her alone." Leo said stepping in. "Sensei wanted me to teach her some stuff after we finish."

"Yeah like that's going to happen, we haven't even found Mikey or Donnie, I bet they just went back to the lair." Raph said crossing his arms.

"No they haven't they just listen to me." Leo said poking his tongue at Raph.

Eclips smiled as she noticed Donnie and Mikey sneaking up on Raph and Leo.

"You really think Mikey listens to anything?" Raph said.

"Well no not really, but that's not the point." Leo began.

"RAW!" Donnie and Mikey yelled as they jumped in front of them.

"AHHH!" Leo and Raph both cried. Leo reached for his Katana and Raph fell backwards onto his shell.

"HAHA Got you dudes." Mikey laughed high threeing Donnie.

"Yeah I wish I recorded that. Oh wait I did." Donnie laughed as he held a spy roach.

"AH keep that thing away from me!" Raph said backing away.

"Very funny guys." Leo said putting his Katana back.

"Haha you guys have to teach me to sneak up on people." Eclips giggled.

"Shell yeah!" Mikey said putting his hand around her.

"We will later, we still haven't finished our training." Leo said. "Eclips do you mind waiting a bit longer?"

"No its fine." Eclips said sitting down.

"Ok so here's the next step." Leo began.

Eclips looked around as Leo, Raph and Mikey took off leaving her and Donnie.

"What are you doing now?" She asked.

"Well the guys are going to hide somewhere along this ally and I have to find them." Donnie explained. "Like hide and seek."

"What's hide and seek?" Eclips asked.

"Um its…" Donnie began to explain to Eclips, when her eye caught a red thing float up from the ally below.

"Hey Donnie what's that?" Eclips asked pointing to the red thing.

"What that? That's a balloon."

"A balloon, but I thought they don't fly unless you throw them?"

"No you mean water balloons, that one's filled with helium which makes it fly." Donnie said. "Oh I better find the guys now." Donnie said.

"Ok." Eclips said as she watched the balloon, it floated just above the roof it's ribbon dragging along behind it. Eclips got up and started walking towards it. The wind picked up moving the balloon faster, Eclips began chasing it, she reached out for the ribbon but tripped just before grabbing it.

"No wait!" She yelled getting back up.

"Dudes what's she doing?" Mikey asked as he watched Eclips.

"I think she's trying to catch that balloon." Raph laughed.

"Come on let's follow her, I don't want her to get to far away from us." Leo said.

The balloon began to rise off the roof more, lifting the ribbon so it wasn't dragging. Eclips ran under it, she reached up, but the ribbon was now too high for her to reach. Eclips looked ahead as she approached the end of the roof. She slowed down letting the balloon get in front of her, she then began running as the balloon reached the end of the building. Eclips hit the edge and jumped, she grabbed the balloon's ribbon it the air and landed on the other building.

"Yes I got it." She said happily to herself, than she looked at the ribbon. It hung down from her hand as the balloon had come off. "Aww" Eclips sighed as she watched the balloon rise higher into the sky.

"Haha you almost had it." Donnie said jumping across to her with the others.

"Yeah but the ribbon came off." Eclips sighed.

"Don't worry about it, I mean it's just a balloon." Raph said. "We'll get April to buy you some."

"REALLY?" Eclips asked jumping happily.

"Yeah if you want them that bad." Raph laughed.

"Cool, but are they always red?"

"No you can get any colour, some even have pictures on them." Mikey told her.

"Really can I have a rainbow one?"

"Um… We'll ask April." Leo said putting his hand on her shell. "Come on you want to lean some stealth?"

"No we have to go see April!" Eclips said grabbing Leo's hand and running towards Aprils.

"Hey Eclips wait!" Leo cried as she dragged him along.

"I've never seen anyone that excited about a balloon before." Raph laughed as he, Donnie and Mikey chased after them.

* * *

**Author's note: So been a while since I posted a Short, um this idea just can to me about half and hour ago and I just wrote it so yeah. **

**Check out my new FanFic Switched! Its based off TMNT episode Plan 10.**

**Thats all for now. Bye**

**!BOOYAKASHA!**


	10. Happy Mutation Day!

"Donnie!" Mikey ran it to the lab.

"What Mikey?" Donnie asked looking up from the computer.

"Can you open one of Eclips's files for me?"

"Which one?" Donnie sighed.

"The main one, you know with her DMA thinky."

"It's DNA." Donnie said opening the file.

"I knew it!" Mikey said looking at the file. "Thanks D!" Mikey said as he ran out of the lab.

"For what?" Donnie asked just as Mikey left. "Brothers." He sighed and went back to what he was doing.

* * *

Mikey ran into the Dojo. "Sensei!" He called running to him.

"Michelangelo please don't interrupt, Leonardo is trying to focus." Splinter said.

"Oh sorry Leo."

Leo sighed and stopped meditating. "Too late now." He said stretching his legs out.

"So Sensei I was wondering if I could have some money?" Mikey smiled.

"May I ask why?" Splinter asked raising an eye brow.

"Can you keep a secret? "

"Yes."

"Leo?"

"Depends." Leo smirked.

"Leo pleasseee."

"Yeah ok."

"Good." Mikey cleared his throat. "I'm going to throw Eclips a surprise mutation day party." He said happily.

"Wait what? It's her mutation day? When?" Leo asked.

"In a day."

Splinter smiled. "That is very kind of you Michelangelo, yes you may have some money."

"Sweet!" Mikey said. "I'll get April to get her a cake and we can decorate the Lair."

"How? If it's suppose to be a surprise?" Leo asked.

"Easy, I asked martin to play mazes and mutants with her so we would have time to set up." Mikey answered.

"What if she doesn't want to?"

"I already told her."

"Wow Mikey you've really thought this through." Leo laughed.

"Well I'm the Party dude." Mikey said running out of the Dojo.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about is?" Splinter sighed.

"It's Mikey. If you didn't I would be worried." Leo said as he begun meditating.

* * *

"Hey April." Mikey said over the phone.

"Hey Mikey what's happening?" April asked.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Um depends what do I have to do?"

"Well its Eclips's mutation day in a day so I was hoping you could get a cake and some decorations? I'm going to throw her a surprise party."

"Aw, sure. What flavour cake?"

"Well she likes chocolat-

"No she likes vanilla." Raph said walking into Mikey's room.

"Raph I'm on the phone." Mikey said. "Sorry April."

"Give it to me." Raph said reaching for the phone.

"Raph!"

"Hey guys stop fighting!" April yelled. "Just put me one speaker."

Raph hit Mikey and grabbed the phone. "What was that April?"

"Raph put me on speaker." April demanded.

"Fine." Raph put the phone down and put the speaker on.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupted someone when their talking?"

"Shut-up Mikey. So April get a Vanilla cake." Raph said.

"Raph I'm organising her par- wait how did you know?"

"Leo told me."

"Leo! But he promised."

"Guys get to the point." April complained. "So a vanilla cake, I'm also guessing you want pizza?"

"Yes!" Mikey said.

"Ok… What about the decorations?"

"Balloons and streamers." Mikey told her.

"Ok what colours."

Mikey thought for a second.

"Oh come on Mikey do you really have to think about it?" Raph asked.

"Yeah well I want it to be perfect so I need to think." Mikey said.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Multi-coloured streamers and Lime green balloons." Raph said.

"Ok-

"NO!" Mikey yelled "You need Rainbow balloons too."

"Haha ok." April laughed.

"Really, you screamed in my ear because I didn't say rainbow balloons?" Raph said annoyed.

"Like I said everything has to be perfect."

"Ok is that all?"

"Yeah."

"Ok what time do you want them?"

"We'll pick you up, Thanks April!" Mikey said hanging up. "This is going to be AWESOME!"

Raph laughed and rolled his eyes. "This is going to end badly I just know it.

* * *

**Mikey note: Please don't tell Clips about this. I want her Party to be a awesome surprise. **

**Note: So this may be a couple of parters not sure yet. I also my have a bit of... SPOILER! **

**SPOILER!**

**I'M WANING YOU NOW SPOILER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROCEED NO FURTHER THERE WILL BE SPOILERS...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ALMOST MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO BACK?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOU ONLY HAVE TO WAIT ABOUT A WEEK, MAYBE LESS.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OH WELL I GEUSS YOU COULD HELP YOURSELF.**

**.**

**.**

**HERE**

**.**

**.**

**IT**

**.**

**.**

**IS**

**.**

**.**

**Romance! Yep Romance and I'm not talking April X Donnie or Leo X Karai... ;)**

**Till then, bye.**

**Romance... **


	11. Happy Mutation Day! part 2

"Eclips stop jumping on your bed and go to Martins!" Mikey yelled at his sister as she jumped up and down on her bed.

"Mikey you told me Martin and I were going to play mazes and mutants, but I never agreed to going." Eclips said.

"Well too bad, you're going." Mikey said grabbing her rug and pulling it just as Eclips's hit the bed, causing her to fall back onto her shell.

"Mikey!"

"Should we help him?" Donnie asked Raph as they listen to their younger siblings fight.

"Maybe, But let's just wait till Eclips gives him a bloody nose." Raph said as he read his comic.

"Mikey I don't want to." Eclips wined.

"Why I thought you liked Martin and playing Maze-

"Yes ok I do like Martin and Playing Mazes and mutants, I just don't want too today."

Mikey crossed his arms and smiled.

"What?" Eclips asked.

Mikey reached behind his back and pulled out a water-balloon. He aimed it at Eclips but before he could throw it she was out of the room.

"Bye guys, see you later!" Eclips waved to her brother as she left the lair.

"Aww I wanted Eclips to punch you." Raph laughed as Mikey walked into the living room.

"Nar dude, she wouldn't punch me." Mikey said as held the water balloon up.

"Were you really going to hit Eclips with water balloon on her mutation day?" Leo asked.

"No I'm going to hit Raph." Mikey threw the balloon and hit Raph right in the face. "HAHA!" He laughed as he ran away.

"MIKEY!" Raph yelled angrily as he chased his brother.

Donnie smiled at the ground. "What are you smiling about?" Leo asked him ignoring the others.

"Nothing I just have to finish something, come get me when April gets here." He said walking to the Lab.

"Ok." Leo said as he watched Donnie leave.

"BOOYAKASHA!" A water balloon hit Leo.

"Mikey!"

* * *

"Oh the way she smiles, Yeah." Eclips sang as she made her way down the sewers. "She's talking to angels, Counting the stars. Making a wish on a passing car. She's dancing with strangers, Falling apart."

She danced around a corner and froze. Standing there was a boy, she jumped back around the corner before he saw her.

"Hey don't stop you sound awesome." The boy said turning around.

Eclips peeked around the corner looking at the boy. He was a bit smaller then Donnie, his skin was tanned and he had Black hair that hung over one of his eyes.

"Wow." The words fell out of Eclips's mouths.

He smiled and walked closer to where she was.

Eclips went to run but he grabbed her wrist just as he came around the corner. Eclips didn't move, she kept facing away from him, waiting for him run away screaming 'Monster' at the sight of her.

"No way. Awesome." He said fiddling with her fingers. "You're a mutant."

"What!?" Eclips turned and her eyes met his. "Why aren't you scared of me?"

"Scared? You're Awesome who would be scared of you?" He laughed the smiled.

"Really." Eclips asked.

"Hell yeah, Plus your pretty cute for a turtle." He said.

Eclips blushed and pulled her hand away. "How do you know about mutants?"

"Please their everywhere in this city. So you have a name?"

Oh "I-I'm Eclips."

"I'm Nick." He smiled again.

"So Nick, what are you doing down here?" Eclips asked.

"I'm with my dad. It's his job to check sewer structure, make sure there safe." He tapped his hand on one of the walls.

"Oh is your dad around, I'm not really supposed to be seen by humans." I said taking a step back.

"No, no he's checking the south side I'm kind of just wandering around. What about you?" He said sitting down.

"I –I" Eclips looked down and sat beside him. "It's the only way to get around without being seen." She lied.

"So do you have any friends? Family?" He asked looking her in the eye again.

Eclips turned away.

"Whoa hey sorry I get it, you can't tell me." He said. "You know safety first."

"Yeah sorry." Eclips said quietly.

"Damn I've upset you haven't I?"

"No I'm just not use to meeting humans."

"I'm not use to meeting mutants, but I'm glad I got to meet you."

Eclips blushed again and looked at him, smiling.

He smiled back.


	12. Happy Mutation Day! part 3

"Wow, you really that would work?" Eclips asked excited. Eclips and Nick had talked for almost half an hour.

"Yeah if you just wear baggy pants that covered your feet and a hoodie no one would know you're a turtle." Nick laughed.

Eclips smiled. "I could go to Movies and stuff."

"We could go to movies."

Eclips paused and blushed. "Hehe yeah but you would have to get me the clothes first."

"No just go in what you're wearing you look fine." Nick teased.

"Didn't we just- Eclips's T-phone begun to ring. "Sorry I should get this." She sighed and answered the phone.

"Eclips where are you?" Martin asked.

"Oh um hey Martin, I'm just leaving the lair." Eclips lied.

"So you're still coming?"

"Yeah I'm on my way."

"Ok see you soon."

"Yep Bye." Eclips hung up the Phone. "Sorry about that." Eclips turned back to Nick.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Nick asked disappointedly.

"Martin!? No." Eclips shock her head and laughed. "Just a friend I was suppose to meet." She said getting up.

"Wait your leaving?" Nick also got up. "Can I at least get your number so we can meet up again?"

"Yeah ok." Eclips said

"Awesome."

Eclips giggled.

"What?" Nick asked as he opened his phone.

"Nothing you just say Awesome a lot." Eclips said then gave him her number.

"Awesome." Nick said when Eclips finished. "Oops." He laughed "I guess I do."

"I guess I'll be going then."

"No wait! Can you sing for me again?" Nick asked. "You know I need a special ringtone for a special girl."

Eclips sighed but smiled. "Fine, what song?"

"What's your favourite?"

Eclips frond "You'll laugh." She said.

"Know I won't."

"But it's stupid."

"As long as it's not JB." He laughed. "Listen I promise I won't laugh." He put his hand on his chest.

"A pocket full of sunshine."

"I got a pocket, a pocket full of sunshine." He began to sing and Dance.

"Hey you said you wouldn't laugh." Eclips laughed.

"I'm not." He said as he danced.

Eclips rolled her eyes and watched him sing and dance around.

"Ok your turn." He said when he finished.

"No I don't think I can top that." Eclips said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I am Aw-

"Awesome." Eclips cut him off.

"You know it." He made gun gestures and pointed at Eclips winking. "Ok hurry up and sing before I embarrass myself anymore." He said. "You have five seconds to choose a song and sing."

"What 5!"

"4"

"Um."

"3"

"This isn't-

"2"

"Fair"

"1" He hit record.

"Everything is Awesome, every is cool when your part of a team, everything is awesome, when your living our dream." She sang.

"Haha Awesome." He said finishing the recording.

"I can't believe I just sung that." Eclips face palmed.

"Come on its cool, now every time I you call me, I will be reminded of how cool you are." Nick smiled.

"You mean how Awe- Eclips stop as she heard footsteps. "Someone's coming." She whispered.

"I didn't hear anything?"

"No really someone's coming I have to go." Eclips took some steps back.

"Maybe they're just rats."

"They're not rats." Eclips turned around. "Sorry I have to go."

"Wait." Nick grabbed her hand.

The footsteps got closer. "Nick please." Eclips said.

Nick grabbed the top of her Plastron and pulled her towards him. He lowered his head and lifted her head to his, making their lips meet. Nick held Eclips waiting for her to give. Eclips tried to pull away but couldn't, he pushed his lips to hers every time she pulled back. Eclips wanted to push him away but couldn't, something felt right, she closed her eyes.

"Nice catch son."

Eclips's eye burst open, she turned her head but only caught a glimpse of a man before everything went black and she fell to the floor unconscious.

Nick smiled at his dad who was holding a metal pipe. "You took you damn time." He laughed.


	13. Happy Mutation Day! part 4

Eclips opened her eyes slowly, her head throbbed. She tried to move but her hands and legs were tied.

"Oh look she's awake." A man said approaching Eclips.

"Nick?" Eclips said quietly looking up to see him fiddling with her T-phone.

"Shut up." He said.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"You're going to make us rich, that's what's going on." The man smiled.

"You're going to sell me?" Eclips's eyes began to water. "Nick."

"I said shut-up." Nick repeated.

"Why." Eclips cried.

Nick sighed and got up approaching Eclips, he pulled her head up using the tail of her mask. "You really thought I cared about you." He smiled. "You're a monster." He let her go. "Oh and if you thought you could hide them from me, you were wrong." Nick turned the T-phone screen to Eclips. "I cracked the code in 5 minutes."

Eclips stared at the image of her brothers. "No." She shook her head. "No you'll never find them."

The man smiled and grabbed something out of a bag and came to Eclips. "So we'll just make them come to us." He said holding a knife under her throat.

"No they won't hear me." Eclips said not flinching at the knife. "And you won't kill me, I'm worth more to you alive." Eclips said.

The man smiled. "Nick call one of the numbers on the Phone."

"No!" Eclips objected.

"Do it."

"I SAID NO!" Eclips screamed.

The man slapped her. "No one tells me what to do!" He yelled in her face before covering her mouth with duct tape.

Eclips shook her head around and tried to kick him but missed as he walked to Nick. "Hurry up." He ordered.

"Yeah ok, you want to call the mutants don't you?" Nick complained as he flicked through the Phone.

"Ha I dough any human would want to be her friend."

"Ha yeah I can't believe I even Ki- Nick stopped as fog began to fill the tunnel. "What's going on? Dad is this normal?"

"No, I've neve- The man fell on the ground, unconscious.

"DAD!" Nick cried before he too fell to the ground.

Eclips pushed herself back against the wall panicking. Her eye caught a shadow figure standing at the end of the tunnel. She watched him approach them, until the light from a grit lit the figure.

Martin reached down and gentle pulled the tape from Eclips's mouth. "Eclips are you ok?" He asked once the tape was off.

"Martin I want to go home." She cried.

"Ok." He said cutting her hands and feet free. "I'll take you." He said offering her a hand up.

Eclips nodded and took his hand. She looked at Nick.

"I've put them in a trance they can't do anything until I end it." Martin told her.

Eclips ignored what he said and walked towards Nick, she lifted her leg and kicked him in the stomach. "A**HOLE!" She screamed before running down the tunnel crying.

Martin flew after her as she ran towards the Lair.

"Casey! I told you I'm choosing the music!" Mikey yelled at Casey as he messed with Mikey's boom box.

"No way your music's lame." Casey laughed.

"Guys why don't you pick music Eclips likes? It's her party." Leo suggested.

"Whatever Leo." Mikey said ignoring his suggestion.

"Haha Don't worry about it Leo, Eclips will probably change the music any- Raph turned to see Eclips standing at the entrance of the lair, Martin beside her.

"Dude I told you to bring Eclips back after- Leo put his hand in front of Mikey's mouth shutting him up as Eclips ran to her nearest brother which happened to be Donnie.

The others crowded around her. "Hey what happened?" Donnie asked hugging her tightly. Eclips didn't answer she just buried her head in his arms.

Raph looked at Martin. "Did you do this!?" He asked.

"No." Martin shook his head.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"Well I don't know, I only found her about 15 minutes ago." Martin answered.

"15 minutes! But she's been gone for almost two hours!" Mikey said.

"I'm going to take her to see Splinter." April said grabbing Eclips hand and leading her to the Dojo.

"I'll come with you." Donnie said following them.

"So Martin." Leo said when they had left. "Where did you find her?"

"She was just in one of the tunnels, but when I found her she was tied up and there were two guys with her, I heard them talking about selling her." Martin sighed.

Raph punched the pin ball game. "Where are the guys now?" Raph asked.

Martin looked at Leo unsure if he should tell. "Before we do anything I want to know more of what happened" Leo said getting up the heading for the Dojo. "Mikey maybe you should pack all this stuff up, just for now." Leo said.

Mikey sighed. "Yeah I guess the party will have to wait." He popped a balloon.


	14. Happy Mutation Day! part 5

It had been 10 minute and still Eclips hadn't spoken, even with Splinter, the other finally decide to leave hoping she would open up if it was just Splinter in the room.

"Hey why are you pulling the streamers down?" April asked Mikey.

"Because I told him to." Leo sighed.

"But why?"

"Because I don't think having a party is the right thing to do right now." Leo said.

"I think it's a good idea." Donnie said. "It will cheer her up, besides we need to celebrate her mutation day, it would be her first one."

"Her first one? She's turning 15 Don." Raph said.

"No she's not." Donnie said.

"Ha dudes your Don's lost his mind." Casey laughed.

"No I haven't. Listen, it's her mutation day, the day she was mutated which according to the Krang files she was mutated exactly 1 year ago, there for she is 1." Donnie informed them.

"Sooo she's a baby?" Mikey asked.

"No." Donnie face palmed. "If it was her Birthday she would be 15 but it's her mutation day so she's 1."

"Dude just shut-up before you melt Mikey's mind, assuming he has one." Raph said.

"Hey!"

"So you want to still have the party?" Leo asked.

"Why not? It can't do any harm, if she doesn't want to then nothing is really going to happen." Donnie shrugged.

"Yeah but it was suppose to be a surprise!" Mikey said.

"I don't think Eclips even noticed the decorations, She was too upset." April said then looked over to Martin who was sitting on the couch looking down. "He feels bad doesn't he?"

"He should, he was suppose to look out for her." Raph said angrily.

"Yeah well so are we." Leo said before walking over to Martin and sitting beside him. "It's not your fault, ignore Raph." Leo told Martin.

"Leo I found these." Martin said holding Eclips's T-phone and another. "The boy had them both."

"They was probably trying to find out if she had friends or family." Leo said taking Eclips's T-phone from him.

"It's not that…" Martin said "It's this." He pushed the recording on the phone.

"Fine, what song?" Eclips's voice sounded through the phone.

"What's your favourite?" A boy's asked, Leo's eyes widened.

"You'll laugh." The others walked over to listen.

"No I won't."

"But it's stupid."

"As long as it's not JB, haha, Listen I promise I won't laugh."

"A pocket – A pocket full of sunshine." Leo said at the same time.

Martin ended the recording. "There's more and some photos, I don't think she knows about them."

"Give it to me." Raph said holding his hand out.

"Why would she tell him that if they tied her up?" Casey asked.

"That doesn't matter." Raph said smashing the phone. "If Eclips doesn't want to tell us the fine, but I bet the guys will tell us." Raph grinned. "Where are they?" He turned to Martin.

Martin didn't say anything.

"Tell us Martin, the last thing we need it them looking for us." Leo said standing up.

"I'll show you." Martin sighed also getting up.

"Ok, Casey, April, Mikey stay here, we'll be back." Leo said.

"No way, I'm coming." Casey said following.

"Casey we can handle this." Raph said.

"Raph I don't care what you say, I've known Eclips as long as you have, she as much your sister as she is mine." Casey said.

Eclips laughed catching there attention. "Thanks Casey." She smiled.

Splinter stood beside her. "No one is going anywhere, Martin I would like you to release the men." Splinter said.

"Are you sure?" Martin asked.

Eclips nodded. "I don't care anymore, as long as I never see them again." She said.

"Ok" Martin said holding his head, his wand began to glow. "There." He said when he finished.

"Thank you Martin." Splint thanked.

"No problem."

"What's with the balloons and stuff?" Eclips asked finally taking notice of the decorations.

"Happy Mutation day!" They all shouted.

Eclips tilted her head "Mutation day?" She asked.

"The day you were mutated, it was today a year ago." Leo said.

"That was today?" She said.

"You're telling us you don't know your own Mutation day?" Casey asked.

Eclips shrugged. "I didn't think it mattered."

"Of course it matters!" Mikey said getting in her face. "It means every year we can have a party to celebrate!" He said happily.

"Mikey you have a party like every week." Eclips laughed.

"Yeah he does but this is special." Splinter said. "Because without this day you would not be here with us." He smiled.

Eclips smiled back.

"Ok enough talk." Mikey said starting the music. "let's Party!"

* * *

**END**


	15. Scary movies

"Come on." Mikey pulled Eclips's arm. "The guys won't know." He laughed quietly.

"Are you sure?" Eclips asked as they walked to the living room.

"No they're all asleep." Mikey smiled.

"But they already said we aren't allowed to watch a scary movie." Eclips said as Mikey pushed her down into a bean bag.

"Its fine I watch them all the time, besides you'll love them!" He smiled again and turned on the TV.

"Them?" Eclips looked at Mikey.

"Yeah movie marathon!" Mikey cheered as the first movie begun while Eclips sunk into the bean bag.

* * *

Half way through the second movie Mikey fell asleep. Eclips's eyes were glued to the Tv as a Teenage girl walked through an old house hall. A door squeaked open and the girl turned to it. "AHHHHHH!" The girl screamed as something fell causing Eclips to jump back.

"AH!" Eclips held her chest then sighed. "A sheet? That's not even scary." Eclips crawled past Mikey looking for the remote to turn off the TV when her eye caught it just under the TV. Eclips crawled up to it and reach under the TV when suddenly a face appeared on the screen of a second and screamed.

"AHHHH!" Eclips fell back as the screen then turned red and all that she could here was screaming.

"WHAT! WHATS WRONG!?" Mikey asked scaring Eclips more. She pushed herself back into a corner and held one of her Kama out for protection. Mikey quickly turned off the TV leaving the room pitch black.

"What is going on!?" Donnie asked as he hit the lights. Leo, Raph and Splinter stood beside him.

"Um." Mikey hid the TV remote behind his back. "Nothing."

"Nothing!?" Raph walked over to Eclips. "Hey." He held out his hand. "It's ok give me the Kama."

Eclips cried and dropped the Kama into his hand then wrapped her arms round Raph tightly.

"Michelangelo did you watch the horror movies I remember telling you not too?" Splinter asked.

"Um." Mikey stepped back and dropped the remote. It fell and bounced in front of his feet. "Haha." He laughed nervously.

Splinter glared at Mikey. "To your room now! I will speak to you in the morning."

"Ay Sensei." Mikey sighed and made his way to his room.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." Raph said as he lifted Eclips up and took her to her room.

"I don't want to." Eclips said as he put her on the bed. Donnie and Leo followed.

"You don't want to what?" Donnie asked.

"Be alone." Eclips looked down.

Leo sighed. "Eclips its fine, nothing will hurt you. We're just down the hall." Leo said sweetly. "It was just a movie."

"Yeah Clips you'll be alright." Raph said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Good Night." Leo tucked her in and left with Raph. Donnie went to follow just as Eclips grabbed his wrist.

"Donnie…" She said.

"Just try not to think of anything and get some sleep." He smiled. "I'm right next door if you want me." He winked and left.

Eclips sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

"D-donnie." Eclips opened Donnie's door.

Donnie sat up and looked at Eclips as she stood in front of him hugging her pillow.

He smiled and lifted the rug. "Come on, you can stay here." He patted the mattress.

Eclips smiled and slipped in beside Donnie. "Thanks." She said hugging him.

Donnie kissed her head. "No problem." Donnie said. He smiled as he watched Eclips slowly drift to sleep. "Love you sis."


	16. Brothers

"She likes me more!"

"Yeah right."

"See, I told you."

"I was being sarcastic, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!" Mikey yelled at Raph.

"Yes you are!" Raph yelled back, Donnie and Leo sat on the couch watching the two fight.

"Why are they fighting?" Eclips asked walking towards Leo and Donnie, her hands over her ears to block out Raph and Mikey. Leo and Donnie moved apart so Eclips could sit between them.

"They want to know who's your favourite brother." Donnie said.

"What?!" Eclips asked not hearing him.

"Who's your favourite brother!" Donnie said louder leaning into Eclips's ear.

"Oh." Eclips said before Raph and Mikey turned to her.

"Well?" Raph asked.

Eclips shrunk into the couch. "Um." She bit her lip. "Does it matter?"

"YES!" Raph and Mikey burst.

"Come on guys it not a big deal who Eclips likes best." Leo said standing up and blocking Eclips from Raph and Mikey.

"Yeah it dose Leo so move." Raph said waiting for Leo to move, but he didn't. "Move before I hurt you."

"Bring it Raph." Leo challenged.

"Guys." Eclips got up and quickly stood between Leo and Raph. "Look I like you all equal." Eclips said as she pushed Leo and Raph apart.

"Aw come on, you have to like one of us more than the others." Mikey whined.

Eclips sighed "No I don't do you?" Eclips asked.

"Well um…" Mikey paused.

"Not so easy to answer is it Mikey?" Donnie laughed.

Leo sighed and sat down. Raph did the same. "Well I guess." Mikey frond. "Ok well then tell us what do you like best about us?" Mikey asked getting in Eclips's face.

"Well…" Eclips sat back down. "I like that you guys are always there for me."

"No, no I mean each of us!" Mikey said.

"Fine." Eclips groaned. "The thing I like most about Raph would have to be the fact I just feel completely safe around him. Like nothing could hurt me."

Raph smiled and flexed his muscles. "Ain't anyone touching my sister." He laughed.

Eclips smiled. "I like that Mikey can always make me smile and happy."

"Yeah bo- um Girl." Mikey smiled.

"I like that Leo is loyal and is always helps me." Eclips looked at Leo as he leaned closer to her and kissed her head.

Eclips then looked at Donnie and grinned.

"What?" Donnie asked raising an eyebrow.

Eclips laughed and through her arms around Donnie. "I like Donnie's Hugs." She said.

They all laughed and Donnie put his arms around Eclips. "I thought Mikey's hugs were better?" Donnie asked.

"No I like yours the most." Eclips smiled. "Well actually no." Eclips let go of Donnie and began to get up. "There's someone better." She said walking away.

The others followed her curiously. Eclips run into the Dojo and straight to Splinter who was meditating. Eclips knelt in front of him then wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.

Splinter smiled. "Hello my daughter." He said looking down at her.

Eclips just smiled as Splinter hugged her back.

The boys stood at the door of the dojo and watched happily.

"I still think I'm her favourite." Mikey boosted.

"Shut up." Raph hit him on the head.


	17. Anger issue

"Donnie!" Eclips ran into the lab to find her brother. "Where's Leo?"

"If you wanted Leo why didn't you yell for him?" Donnie said as he worked on the Shellrazer.

"Because last time I did that I got it trouble because he was meditating." Eclips explained.

"Well I don't know, sorry." Donnie said and continued his work.

Eclips turned and run out of the lab. 'Maybe he's in the dojo?' She thought to herself as she made her way there. She peeked into see April and Splinter but no Leo. 'nope.'

"What are you doing?" Raph asked.

"Oh I'm looking for Leo." Eclips said turning to her brother.

"Why?" Raph asked in a grumpy tone.

"Because we were going to go topside. He was going to teach me some stealth stuff."

"Ha you don't need Leo to teach you that." Raph said grabbing Eclips's hand. "I'll teach you." He said dragging her out of the lair.

"But shouldn't I tell him I'm with you?" Eclips asked.

"No he'll get over it."

* * *

"Haha you got me that time." Raph laughed.

"Yeah you never saw me coming." Eclips laughed as she ran around her brother holding his mask. "I'm the stealthiest ninja ever!"

"Don't get cocky sis, you never know what's going to happen." Raph said then lunged towards her tackling her to the ground.

"AH RAPH!" Eclips laughed as she tried to get him off.

"I can't believe you would do this!" Leo's voice suddenly burst from nowhere.

Raph frond and got off Eclips.

"You just left without telling me? I spent two hours looking for Eclips!" Leo said coming out of the shadows.

"Sorry Leo I j- Raph covered Eclips's mouth.

"Yeah so what!?" Raph asked.

"I was worried." Leo said.

"Well that's your fault." Raph accused.

"What were you guys doing anyway?"

"I was teaching Eclips about stealth." Raph said proudly.

"WHAT!? Splinter wanted me to do that!" Leo snapped.

"Well I just beat you too it." Raph smiled.

"Raph you know I'm better at stealth, that's why Sensei wanted-

"What did you say!?" Raph got it Leo's face.

"Raph sensei wanted me to-

"YOUR BETTER THEN ME?" Raph grabbed Leo's arm.

"Raph let go!" Leo said slightly panicked. Raph growled and elbowed Leo in the stomach.

"Raph stop!" Eclips yelled.

"Raph I didn't mean it like that." Leo said as Raph twisted his arm. "Raph stop!" Leo yelled just as Raph through him, unknowing he had just thrown Leo towards Eclips.

"AHHH!" Eclips screamed as Leo slammed into her sending then both to the ground.

Raph steadied his breathing then looked at his siblings and what he had done. "Shell!" He rushed over to them.

Leo slowly got off Eclips. His arm bruised. "You ok?" Leo asked Eclips who had a bruise under her eye.

"Ow." Eclips moaned as Leo helped her up. She saw Raph running towards them and hid behind Leo.

"Raph stop." Leo said.

Raph did as Leo said. "Guys I'm sorry." Raph said.

"J-just stay back until you cool off." Leo said as he turned back to Eclips who had another bruise forming on her arm.

Raph looked down and turned away. "I'm sorry." He said before running away.

"Raph." Eclips reached out but Leo stopped her.

"Don't worry he'll be ok." Leo sighed. "Come on, let's go home and get some Ice."

"You cool off?" Leo asked Raph as he walked into the Lair.

"Did I hurt her?" Raph asked putting his hands on Leo's shoulders.

"No I did." Leo said.

"Leo you know what I mean!" Raph said shaking Leo.

"Ok yes, but not because of the bruises."

Raph sighed. "Because I snapped."

"Yeah well it was bound to happen someday." Leo smiled slightly. "She's with Sensei in the dojo." Leo said then walked away.

"Thanks." Raph said heading towards the Dojo.

* * *

Eclips had her back to the door and didn't notice Raph walk in but Splinter did.

"Eclips Raphael never meant to hurt you, isn't that correct Raphael?" Splinter looked at his son. Eclips turned then hid behind Splinter.

"Eclips I'm sorry." Raph said as he approached them.

Eclips didn't say anything. "Eclips he is your brother." Splinter stepped aside.

"Please forgive me sis. I-it's just my temper I can't control it but I'm trying." Raph tried to explain. "Look I never meant for you to get hurt."

"What about Leo?" Eclips asked.

Raph sighed. "No. I never meant to hurt anyone." Raph looked at the ground.

Splinter put his hand on Eclips's shoulder. "Eclips this temper of his he has had for most of his life." Splinter whisper to her. "He will never hurt you on purpose."

Eclips looked at Raph who continued to look down. She slowly walked over to him. "Raph." She said getting him to look up to her. "I'm ok." She smiled slightly

Raph frond he knew she was lying and just trying to make her feel better. "No you're not." He said kneeling down to make himself look smaller and less frighting. "Eclips I'm not going to promise that this won't happen again, but I just want you to know I will never mean to hurt any of my family." He said.

Eclips smiled and hugged Raph. "I know." She said.

Raph smiled and hugged her back. "I love you sis."

"I love you too big bro."

Splinter smiled as he watched the two. "Raph I want you to help Eclips train in her defence." Splinter said.

"Ay sensei." Raph nodded. "But maybe later." Raph grinned and whispered to Eclips.

Splinter raised an eye brow at Raph's 'up to trouble grin' and watched as the two left giggling and laughing.

Leo was sitting on the floor watching space heroes when suddenly his mask slipped off his face. He turned to see Eclips holding it and Raph standing behind her. Leo smiled "Ok I was wrong I'm not the best at stealth." He laughed as Eclips tied Leo's mask over hers.

"Yes because I'm the best!" Eclips posed.

**Note: So I'm planning on writing a Short for Halloween but... I live in Aussie and Halloween isn't real big over here so I need so Ideas on what people do on Halloween. Thanks. :)**


	18. Halloween

"But what about the humans?" I asked as I followed my brothers through an ally.

"Eclips its Halloween!" Mikey said happily. "The one day of the year where we can just be us… And eat all the candies we want!"

"Mikey if we go trick or treating you're not going to eat all the candy in one night." Leo said. "Remember last year?"

"I only had a sugar rush for like an hour Leo." Mikey sighed.

"Yeah and in that hour you managed to destroy the lair then run out and get more candy." Raph reminded him.

"That it why Halloween is AWESOME!" Mikey threw his arms in the arm and began to run.

"Mikey wait we have to stick together." Leo reached for Mikey and grabbed him be the top of his shell.

"Aw." Mikey sulked.

I hid behind Donnie. "I don't like it, humans scare me and now there are monsters?"

"It's ok." Donnie rubbed my head. "They're just humans in costumes." Donnie smiled.

"Look how about you Mikey and Raph go ahead, Donnie and I will stay with Eclips." Leo suggested.

"Why do I have to go with Mikey." Raph asked crossing his arms.

"Because I ordered you too." Leo gave Raph a smug look.

"Fine! We'll meet you at that party April invited us to." Raph said walking off.

Leo smiled and let go of Mikey.

"Come let's go." Leo said taking my hand and leading me out of the ally. I moved my hand and hugged Leo's arm.

I glanced around at the mixture of monsters, princesses and other TV or movie characters.

"Sweet costumes." A boy dressed as a mummy said as he walked by.

I smiled. "See not so bad." Leo laughed.

"Yeah ok." I nodded as I stopped hugging Leo's arm and held his hand again.

Leo smiled then looked at Donnie. "What's up bro?" Leo asked noticing Donnie was tense.

"Um n-nothing." Donnie said as we began walking.

Leo looked at me as if I knew but I just shrugged.

* * *

Leo, Donnie and I walked around for a hour before we met up with Raph and Mikey.

"Whoa Mikey did you leave any candy for the rest of New York?" Leo asked seeing the bag that was almost half Mikey's size.

"Probably not he dragged me down almost every street." Raph moaned. "You look like you've enjoyed your self Eclips." Raph laughed.

I smiled and nodded at I chewed on a toffy apple.

"Hey guys!" April's voice made us turn.

"Whoa nice costume April." Raph commented. "But I think I've seen it before?"

"What ya talking about Raph?" April laughed. She was wearing jeans, a hockey jersey and Casey mask, as well as carrying a hockey stick.

"How did you get Casey to lend you his mask?" Raph asked. "He like lives in that thing."

"Yeah not as hard as I thought, although it took a lot of cleaning before I dare to put it on." April laughed. "So you guys ready to party!"

"Yes!" Mikey cheered.

"Ok let's go!"

* * *

I walked around the party with Donnie. It was a big house and there were kids everywhere. We had already lost Mikey to a bucket of Apples floating in water. Leo was talking to two guys dress as space heroes characters and Raph had already started a fight. I glanced at Donnie who hadn't smiled since we arrived.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Donnie looked at me and put on a smile. "Nothing." He said clearly lying.

"Donnie…"

"Don't worry sis." Donnie smiled again. "Go have some fun with Mikey." He pushed me through the crowd to Mikey. "Yo Bro, watch her!" Donnie said as he turned and went back into the crowed.

"Mmm" Mikey mumbled, he had a apple in his mouth.

I sighed and grabbed it.

"Hey want to play?" Mikey asked.

"Not really." I said.

"But its fun."

"Putting your head in a bucket?" I asked.

"Come on you never know until you try it." Mikey beamed.

"Ah fine." I sighed and went to pull down my mask when suddenly someone else untied it. "Hey!" I spun around.

"Keepy off Turtle girl!" The boy who took my mast yelled. Suddenly the whole room was against me. I chased people around desperate to get my mask back. I wanted to use my ninjisu be Splinter had already told us too keep it hidden.

"Ok that's enough." I guy said when he had my mask.

I smiled and sighed with relief. I couldn't see the kid through the crowd but I could see my mask being held up and walked over.

"Thanks." I said when the kid appeared out of the crowd. He was wearing a rob with a hood as well as a mask, like a reaper. "Hey don't I know you?" He asked handing me my mask.

"I doubt it." I said. "I'm new." I said putting my mask back on.

"No I'm sure…" He began to take his mask off. "Eclips?"

I froze when he said my name, sure he could have just heard on of my brothers talking to me but when he took his mask completely off a shiver ran up my spine.

"Nick…"

**The A**hole has returned! **


	19. Halloween 2

"Mikey!" I ran to my brother who again had his head in a bucket trying to catch apples. I hid behind him and knocked him just enough for him to fall into the bucket.

"Hahaha!" The kids around us began to laugh.

"Eclips." Mikey whined, coughing a bit. "Good job."

I could tell he was mad but I didn't look at him, instead I watched as Nick slowly approach us, "Mikey let's go." I said grabbing Mikey's wrist.

"No, if you want to go, go see Leo." Mikey huffed and walked off. I frowned and again looked at Nick. My heart jumped when I realized he had his phone on and was pointing the camera at Mikey. 'No.' I was ready to panic. 'If Nick knew all my brother are here who knows what he'll do.' I hurried away trying to find any of my other three brothers.

"What about him?"

"Puff not ever scary."

I smiled as I heard Leo and Raph's voices coming from upstairs. I ran up to find them standing in the corner judging people's costumes.

"Now that one's scary." Raph teased as I ran up to them.

"No she looks more scared then scary." Leo said.

"Guys." I ran into Raph and hugged him tightly. "We have to go home!" I said.

"Hey it's ok." Leo said rubbing my shell.

Raph continued to hug me as he led me to the cough and sat down, Leo beside him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's-

"It was me." I froze at the sound of Nick's voice. "I think I may have scared your little sister, I'm sorry." Nick apologized.

Leo frowned and tuned to me. "Thank you for apologising, she'll be ok." Leo smiled.

I felt my fear suddenly turn into anger. 'Leo thanked him.' Just the thought made my blood boil. I let go for Raph and turned to Nick. "You think of hurting my family I'll kill you!" I yelled.

The room fell silent and everyone stared at me but I kept a hard glare at Nick. He just laughed. "All good people." He turned away from me to face the crowd of staring kids. "I'm the grim reaper! Soon all your families will be joining me on the other side." Nick said in a spooky voice. The kids laughed and the room became nosie again. Nick turned back to me. "See you soon Eclips." He waved then left.

"Hey." Raph hit me a little to get me to turn to him and Leo. "What was that about?" I could tell by his tone he was anger.

"You're blaming me?" I said almost breathless.

"You did snap." Donnie came up behind me and hugged me. "Everyone downstairs heard you too."

I looked down. "Can we please go home?" I asked.

Leo sighed "I guess if you don't want to-

"I'll take her." Donnie said. "There's no point on all of us going, besides Mikey will go nuts."

"You sure Donnie, don't you want to stay?" Leo asked.

"No I'm happy." Donnie smiled.

"No we have to all go!" I said. "It's not safe." I said.

My brother's just grinned at me, thinking I was just playing. "We can handle the monsters Eclips." Raph laughed.

"No It's not that its-

"Come on." Donnie grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the door.

"Get some sleep Eclips." Leo waved.

"Donnie wait!" I pulled back but Donnie didn't give. He looked back at me and sighed.

I fought against him but couldn't stop Donnie. We were already outside and nearing the ally.

"Please." I cried.

Donnie sighed and stopped. He let go of my wrist that was red from his tight grip that didn't allow me to get away. "Eclips their all kids in costumes. They won't hurt the others." Donnie explained.

"I know!" I yelled. "It's – it's." I sat down on the foot path, the streets were quiet now. I looked up at my worried brother. "You remember my mutation day?" I asked.

"Yes." Donnie nodded.

"Remember how I was-

"Eclips don't get upset about what happened in the past." Donnie sat next to me. "Please that day wasn't a very pleasant one for you." Donnie put his arm around me.

"I was captured by two guys." I said, even though I knew he knew that. "The boy is at the party, he saw me. He saw Mikey, Leo and Raph." I said.

I saw Donnie's face go pale. "Go home, I'll get the others." Donnie said getting up.

I quickly reached up and grabbed Donnie's wrist." I want to come with you. You don't know what he looks like."

Donnie nodded and took my hand. "Stay close to me." He said as we started running back to the party.

* * *

**So I have some ideas of what to base my next short stories on after I finish with the Halloween one, but I want to know if there are any one's you guys would like. I will be putting up a poll soon where you can vote for the one you most want. I have taken old requests and suggestions into count. So if you have an idea leave a review or message me. Thanks Bye X TE**


	20. Halloween 3

We searched around the house. "April!" Donnie called.

"Hey you two look exhausted." April said.

"Have you seen the guys?" Donnie asked desperately.

"Yeah they've gone to the grave yard with a couple of kids." April said.

"Was one a Reaper?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah why?" April gave Donnie a look.

"Shell, thanks April." Donnie said not answering her question. We were about to move out when April grabbed my wrist.

"What's going on?" She begged to know.

"We think they're in trouble." I told her. "We have to go." April frowned and let me go.

"Well message me if you find them." April said. I waved and nodded as we ran off.

"How far is the grave yard?" I asked Donnie.

"No far." Donnie said pulling me along.

When we reached the graveyard we found our brothers, sadly they were tied up to a truck.

"We hit the jackpot!" I heard Nick's father cheer.

"Yeah but there's still have to get Eclips." Nick said making a shiver run down my spine. We hid on top of a shed, Donnie said would be used for the grounds keeper. Donnie put his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"You ok?" He asked.

"He just a little cold." I said.

Donnie smiled and begun to rub my arm. "They don't know about me, do they?" Donnie asked.

I shook my head.

"Ok then I have a plan, but you're going to have to be quick on your feet." He had a worried look on his face.

"Why? What do I have to do?" I asked.

"You're going to have to distract them so I can free the others. It will be better if I'm not seen." Donnie said.

"Ok I'll do it." I looked at Donnie and he smiled slightly. We climbed off the shed and watched for a moment before putting the plan into action. I took a breath and stepped out of the shadows into complete view. Nick and his father smiled.

"Well looks like your girl missed you." Nick's dad nudged him, Nick frowned.

"Let them go!" I demanded.

Leo looked up. "Eclips run!" He yelled.

I jumped slightly but stayed where I was, I needed to make sure they followed me.

"L-let them go." I repeated.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Um…" I didn't know what to say, I hadn't expected him to be so relaxed.

"Eclips run!" "Get out of here!" "Don't let them catch you!" The others yelled.

I frowned and turned around and begun running. I ran past the shed and looked over my shoulder to see Nether Nick or his dad was chasing me. I looked back to the fount when I heard a laugh. I slid to a stop and looked at the man in front of me. He was huge, easily taller than Master Splinter. I backed up and looked around for another path but was suddenly grabbed from behind. I was about to scream when my mouth was covered and my hands were tied behind my back before I was thrown over a man's shoulder and carried back to the truck. I was put on the ground roughly and faced my brothers, my FOUR brothers.

Donnie was tangled in a net and looked at me sadly.

Nick smiled and sat beside me, he put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I turned my face away as he begun to talk. "So looks like this is the family." Nick smiled. The men all left and climbed into the end of the truck.

"Get your hands away from my sister." Raph growled.

Nick just smiled and planted a kiss on my cheek. Raph lunged forward but the bond's pulled him back violently.

"Oh you never told them?" Nick asked. My eye's widened and heart pounded. I knew exactly what Nick was planning to say. I turned my head mistakenly, the second I was facing Nick he pulled my head to his and kissed me. I pulled back and managed to kick Nick in the stomach. He fell back with a growl. I was breathing fast and looked at my brothers. They were all pulling at their bonds. Nick smiled as he got up. "Not as good as the first one." He grinned fuelling my brother's rage. Nick walked past the guy's just out of their reach as he joined his Dad and the other men.

"Eclips run." I heard Leo say. I looked back at my tied hands. I could still walk because my feet were free, but I already felt defeated.

"Eclips." I slowly looked up at my brothers.

"I'm sorry." I cried. "I should have told you."

"Damn right!" Raph snapped.

I frowned and looked back at the ground.

"Raph Eclips's is upset enough." Leo said.

"Who wouldn't be?" Casey's voice made us turn.

"Casey? What are you doing here?" Raph asked.

"Well I got to the party and you guys weren't there." Casey said as he untied Leo. "I found April and she told me what happened and I came looking for you guys." Casey finished.

"Well good think you did." Raph smiled. "I have a kid to murde-

"Raph no." Leo snapped as he walked over to me. He untied my hands and made me look up. "Hey, let's go home." He hugged me and pulled me to my feet.

"Leo these guys need to be taught a lesson." Raph said.

"Raph I want to hit them as much as you do, but right now we need to get away." Donnie added making Raph frowned and kick the ground.

"Mikey take Eclips's home." Leo ordered. Mikey nodded and jumped beside me.

"I still have my candy, we can eat it all to get your mind off things. I've seen movie and I'm pretty sure that's the best way to get you mind off stuff." Mikey smiled.

I smiled slightly and hugged Mikey. We started to walk back to the lair. "So what are we doing?" Raph asked.

"We are going to teach these guys a lesson, but we are not going to hurt them." Leo said with a smirk.

**Ok so what punishment does Nick deserve? **

**New poll open for story theme! **


	21. Halloween 4

Leo and Raph snuck around to the end of the trailer. They looked in to see Nick and the men talking. Leo looked at Raph and smiled. They lifted the back up and close it. "HEY!" The men began to bang on the trailer. "Let us out!" They demanded making Leo and Raph laugh.

"No way, you hurt our sister and we're not going to let you get away without learning a lesion." Raph growled.

Leo looked around the side of the trailer to see Donnie with April.

Donnie fist pumped Leo. "We're ready." He smiled.

"Good, we've locked them in the trailer." Leo smiled.

"Let's do this!" Raph cheered.

The trailer opened slowly, it was too dark for Nick to see out. He walked to the end and begun to walk down the ramp, his father and the other two men following.

"3.2." Leo counted down. "1" Leo pushed a container over from the top of the trailer, spilling warm toffy over them.

"AHH!" The men ran back into the trailer. Nick was about to follow when Donnie blocked his path with his bo staff. He knocked Nick back so he stepped off the ramp. Raph and April quickly shut the trailer, locking the men inside and Nick out.

"What are you doing!?" Nick yelled. "You freaks!"

Donnie smiled the others joined him. They circled Nick and laughed.

"Nick." Leo stepped forward. "You hurt someone very special to us, not once but twice." Leo said.

"Yeah and now we have the pleasure of making sure you never hurt her again." Raph smiled as he threw a bucket of feathers and glitter in the air. They fell on Nick sticking to the toffy. April and Donnie quickly ran around Nick, wrapping toilet paper around him, it too stuck to the toffy.

"Looking good guys." Leo grinned.

"What you think this is going to stop me?" Nick asked. "I will find you and not only will I sell you to a science lab, I will make sure your Sis-

Raph shoved an apple in Nick's mouth. "Oh I think I can hear the kids from the party." He smirked. "They must be here for the monster hunt." Raph smirked. Nick frowned. In the distance you could hear Casey.

"Ok so remember the goal is to stick as many gold masks on the toffy monsters as possible." Casey smiled when he reached the others. "Ready?" He turned to the kids who cheered in response.

Raph and Leo dropped the trailer down and the three men ran out. "Wait!" Nick yelled. He tripped but soon ran off with them.

"GO!" Casey shouted. The kids all took off chasing after the men and Nick.

"Well that went well." Raph smiled. "Nice touch with the gold mask." Raph punched Casey's shoulder.

"Thanks." Casey grinned.

"Ok guys lets go home." Leo said leading the way.

"I still want to hurt them." Raph said making the others laugh.

"Next time Raph." Leo said.

"Let's hope there's no next time." Donnie sighed.

***LAIR***

"HI GUYS!" I bounced over to my brothers with a smiled.

"You seem… happy." Donnie raised an eye brow. "Considering what happened."

"Yeah!" I threw my hands up.

The guys gave me a funny look. "Eclips are you ok?" Leo asked.

"FINE!" I yelled, I turned away from them and begun to run circles around Mikey who was laying on the floor.

"Mikey how much candy did Eclips's eat?" Donnie asked his younger brother.

Mikey frowned and pulled his head into his shell. "I let her eat as much as she wanted. I thought that's how girls get over guy." Mikey said.

Raph frowned. "Eating candy doesn't cut it, that guy kissed Eclips and she didn't even tell us." I stopped in my tracks and turned to Raph who glared at me. "You should have told us."

I frowned and slapped Raph across the face. "YOU JERK!" I screamed. The others eyes widened and they stood in shock at what I just did. "It's not like I asked him to! And why should I have told you?!" I got in Raph's face as tears ran from my eyes. "I hate him. Nick's a stupid asshole and a Bi-"

"ECLIPS!" Splinters voice made me freeze. I turned to him and looked at the ground. Splinter walked past my and looked at Raph's red cheek. "I take it your holiday didn't go so well." He turned back to me. "Were you hurt?"

I didn't say anything I just looked away.

"Um just some jerk was picking on her." Leo said putting his arm around me.

"Nick." I looked at Splinter, the guys didn't know I had already told him about what happened.

Splinter sighed. "Wait you knew?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, Eclips told me before." Splinter kissed my forehead. "It's late get some sleep." I nodded and walked down the hall. "Clean your teeth first."

"So Eclips told you about Nick? And how he kissed her…" Donnie asked.

"She told me on her mutation day, but I know nothing about this other encounter. Please fill me in." Splinter requested.

The boys told Splinter what happened and he frowned. "Go, spend the night with your sister. Let her know you are here for her." Splinter looked at Raph. "And do not blame her for what happened. It is not her fault."

The boys nodded and got up heading down the hall.

"No Candy before bed." Splinter said.

"Awww!" The guys whined before entering my room.

Splinter smiled as soon after he heard laughter echoing down the hall.

**TotalEclips: Sorry for ending, it sucked I know. Please don't forget to go to me polls to vote for next short story theme. Right now its a tie so vote. **

**Bye! **


	22. Sick sister

"Come on sis." Raph stood in Eclips's door way. "You're always the last one out of bed." Raph moved closer to the bed. He waited for Eclips to say something but the room stayed silent. Raph sighed. "Ok then I guess I'll have to drag you- Raph lifted the rug to find Eclips's feet. He laughed slightly and pinched one of her toes. "You know your bed might be more comfortable if you slept the right way around." Raph laughed as he lifted the rest of the rugs off Eclips. "Shell."

Eclips was curled up as much as she could. She was drenched with sweat. Her skin was pale and her eyes where full of sleep.

"Hey." Raph nudged her shoulder making Eclips groan and look at him. Raph put his hand on her forehead then wrapped her in the rug again before lifting her up. "Not your day." He frowned as he carried Eclips into the living room. "Hey D! Eclips is sick." Raph yelled as he walked to the lab. Donnie ran out of the kitchen, mouth still full from his breakfast. He jumped in front of Raph before he got through the door stopping him.

"Take her to the bathroom." Donnie began. "Run a bath, make sure it's cold but not too cold."

Raph glared at Donnie. "Ok so a cold but not too cod bath." Raph said turning around and heading back down the hall. Donnie went into the lab and grabbed the med kit before heading to the bathroom. Donnie walked in and set the med kit aside, he grabbed a face cloth and a bowl of warm water. He then knelt in front of Eclips who was sitting beside the bathtub as Raph filled it.

Donnie soaked the cloth in the water and brought the cloth to Eclips's left eye. "I'm just going to wipe some of the sleep away." Donnie said as he gentle wiped around Eclips's eye. Leo and Mikey stuck their heads into the bathroom.

"Aw why is Eclips sick?" Mikey whined.

"It's not like she can help it Mikey." Raph grumbled.

"Anything we can do?" Leo asked.

"Um yeah. Mikey can you make something for Eclips to eat? I'm not giving her any medicine until she has something in her stomach." Donnie said.

"Sure!" Mikey took off to the kitchen.

"Leo can you change Eclips's sheets and clean the others?" Donnie asked as he begun with the other eye.

Leo nodded and left.

"Bath is ready." Raph said.

"Ok." Donnie grabbed the rug from Eclips and moved out of the way so Raph could lift her into the bath.

"Um Eclips." Raph lowered Eclips close to the water but Eclips wrapped her legs around Raph and pulled herself as close as possible to Raph. "You have to let go."

"No." Eclips said.

"Why?" Donnie asked.

"It's cold." Eclips looked back at the water. "I don't want to."

Donnie smirked. "It's ok Eclips, the water is good for you. It will help cool your body off."

"It's still cold." Eclips said.

"What if Leo got in with you?" Donnie asked.

Eclips thought for a moment and nodded.

"Ok I'll get Leo." Donnie walked out of the bathroom. "Leo!"

"Yeah?" Leo came out of Eclips's room.

"Can you help us? Eclips won't get in to tub, but she will if you go in first." Donnie smirked.

"Wait why do I have too?" Leo asked.

"Because I'm too tall." Donnie said.

"What about Raph?"

"Nope." Donnie shook his head.

"You guys just don't want to." Leo grumbled as he begun to unwrap his wrists.

"Just hop in." Donnie sighed as they walked into the Bathroom.

"Fine." Leo took off his knee and elbow pads before stepping in to the bathtub. He shivered slightly as he slid down and the water covered his body.

Raph lowered Eclips down again this time she let go and allowed him to place her in the water. Donnie handed Leo a wash cloths.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Raph asked Donnie quietly.

Donnie shrugged. "I don't really know yet, but it doesn't look that bad. She'll recover." Donne walked towards the door. "I'm going to talk to Splinter." He said as he left.

Raph knelt down beside the bath tub with his own wash cloth. "The water feel good?" Raph asked Eclips with a smiled. Eclips nodded. "Good." Raph soaked the cloth in the water then squeezed it over Eclips's head. He smirked at Leo who was clearly not enjoying the cold water as much as Eclips was.

"C-can I get out?" Leo asked. Eclips answered by leaning back on Leo, preventing him from moving. "Ok then." Leo stopped shivering and rubbed Eclips's arm with the wash cloth. "You're so warm." He said.

"I feel sick." Eclips said.

"We know Clips." Raph continued to pour water over Eclips's head.

"No I'm going to be sick." Eclips quickly grabbed the edge of the bathtub and slid out onto the floor. She crawled over to the toilet and threw up.

Leo and Raph looked at each other and frowned. "I'll tell Donnie." Raph said getting up and leaving the bath room.

Leo sighed and got out of the bath. He wrapped himself in a towel. He knelt besides her wrapping her in his towel as well as another. "You're ok." He said calmingly as he rubbed her back.

**So everyone wanted Eclips to be sick. This will be a two parter (Maybe 3). I kind feel bad but this is what you guys want. The poll will be reset, so don't forget to vote again. Please leave a review I love them. X bye! :)**


	23. Face the waves

"Dudes its way to hot." Mikey panted as he sat in front of a fan.

"We know!" Raph groaned.

"Why's the pool have to be dried up this week?!" Mikey whined as their small pool had been drained dry.

"They're pumping all the fresh water out of this part of the sewer to use to stop fires out in the country Mikey." Donnie said as he continued to fix a smaller fan. "Just wait a bit longer, Leo's trying to get Splinter to let us go to the bigger pool down the south side.

"REALLY?" Mikey beamed. "YEAH!"

Raph smiled and looked At Eclips as she swang on the tyre swing above the dried pool. "Hey Eclips you going to come?"

"No." Eclips said.

"Why not Clips? It hot as shell!" Mikey said. "Come swimming."

"No." Eclips said again.

"Sensei says we can go!" Leo came out of the Dojo.

"Yes!" Mikey cheered.

"Ok let's get our stuff and we'll move out." Leo pointed to the exit.

"Leo you don't have to be the leader every second." Raph groaned.

"Come on Eclips get your stuff." Leo walked over to Eclips.

"I'm not coming." Eclips said as she rolled to her side and faced away from them.

"Well you have to." Leo said rubbing the back of his neck. "Sensei is going out so we have to watch over you." Leo said. "Which means you're coming."

"But I don't want to!" Eclips whined as she jumped off the swing.

"Well unless you can convince one of us to stay here with you then you're coming." Leo said.

Eclips pouted and looked at Raph and Donnie knowing neither Mikey nor Leo would stay.

"No!" Raph said. Eclips looked at Donnie, puppy dog eyed.

"S-sorry sis but it's just too hot." Donnie said avoiding eye contact.

"But-

"Eclips it's settled your coming." Leo smiled. "Now hurry up so we can go."

"YEAH!" All the boys ran off to their rooms.

"Yeah." Eclips sighed and walked to her's.

"CANNON BALL!" Mikey yelled as he jumped into the water.

"Haha I was expecting a BOOYAKASHA!" Donnie yelled as he jumped in after Mikey.

Leo and Raph jumped in after them while Eclips sat on the edge of the pool.

"Come in." Leo swan to the edge. Eclips quickly pulled her legs to her chest. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Eclips looked away.

"Then you're coming in!" Raph said.

Eclips jumped surprised as Raph had snuck out and behind her. He picked her up and ran towards the water. "RAPH NO!" Eclips screamed as he threw her in.

Leo, Mikey and Donnie all laughed as Raph jumped in. "Um guys…" Donnie looked down and noticed Eclips hadn't surfaced.

"Shell is she drowning!?" Leo dived under the water.

Eclips thrashed her arms around as she began to panic. Leo grabbed one of her arms and Raph grabbed the other. The pulled her to the surface and helped her to the edge. Eclips coughed and regained her breath. "S-sorry Eclips." Raph patted her shell. "I thought ya could swim." Eclips turned and hugged Raph. "H-hey its ok." Raph hugged her back.

"Eclips." Donnie and Leo watched curiously. "Eclips you can swim right?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Eclips said. "I am a turtle."

"Then why didn't you surface?" Leo knelt beside her.

"I-I…" Eclips let go of Raph and looked at the ground. "I panicked."

"Why would you panic?" Mikey asked as he swam around.

"I'm scared." Eclips said.

"Of?" Donnie asked.

"W-water…" Eclips said quietly.

"WATER?!" Donnie said loudly. "You're not scared of water."

"Yes I am… Deep water… it reminds me of the tube I lived in with the Kraang. I don't like being under water." Eclips confessed.

"Eclips you should have told us." Leo said. "You know master Splinter doesn't like us having fears. The-

"They hold us back, I know Leo." Eclips said. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want you guys to know. I'm embarrassed about it."

"Hey you shouldn't be embarrassed." Donnie said as he grabbed Eclips's hand and pulled her to her feet. "What you went through was traumatising. You don't get over that stuff easily." Donnie put his arm around her and rubbed her shell.

"Yeah Clips it's not your fault." Raph said before jumping into the water.

"Want to try and face your fear?" Leo asked. Eclips shook her head quickly. "Come on lets as least try."

"O-ok…" Eclips sighed.

"It's going to take a while." Donnie said. "First off tell us how you feel when you're under the water."

Eclips, Leo and Donnie sat down while Mikey and Raph continued to swim. Leo and Donnie listened carefully as Eclips explained how when she was under the water her memories flooded back to her and she got lost.

"Ok so I have a couple of ideas to help you get through this, if you still want to try." Donnie said.

"I do." Eclips nodded.

"Ok then." Leo grabbed Eclips's hand and squeezed it. "We'll try but if you get too scared we're going to stop, ok? I don't want to push you."

"You're not Leo, I want to." Eclips got up and took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

"Ok." Donnie and Leo smiled. "What first Donnie?"

"We get Eclips back in the water." Donnie said.

"No." Eclips backed up.

"Eclips we just went through this. You'll be ok, just dangle your legs over the edge and in the water. After you get comfortable we'll take the next step." Donnie said.

"O-ok." Eclips said nervously. Leo walked over to the edge and slipped into the water.

"Hey Raph, Mikey." Leo turned to his brothers who were splashing water around. "Can you stop while we do this?"

"Aw but we're having fun!" Mikey whined.

"It's ok Mikey. Think of it this way, once Eclips gets over her fear she can swim too." Leo said.

"Oh yeah!" Mikey smiled. Leo smiled back then swam to the edge as Donnie and Eclips approached. Eclips sat down and put her legs in the water as Donnie slipped in with Leo.

"So just hang they until you wa-

"I know Donnie." Eclips smiled and kicked her feet, splashing Donnie in the face. Leo, Mikey and Raph laughed as Donnie splashed her back.

"SPLASH WAR!" Mikey jumped on Leo and pushed him under. Donnie and Raph quickly grabbed Mikey and threw him towards the other end of the pool. Eclips laughed as she watched them fight.

"Mikey I could have drowned!" Leo snapped as he came up to the surface.

"Dude you're a turtle don't worry about it." Mikey laughed.

"Donnie." Eclips said. Donnie turned to her.

"S-sorry are we putting you off?" Donnie asked as he swam to the edge.

"No, I-I want to hop in." Eclips said.

"Ok, Guys stop for a bit." Donnie said catching his brothers' attention.

"What's up Don?" Raph asked.

"Eclips is ready to hop in." Donnie said as he took Eclips hand.

"Sweet dude!" Mikey said as they swam over. Raph took Eclips's other hand.

"Ok easily lower yourself into the water. We're here." Donnie said softly as Eclips slid forward and lowered into the water.

Eclips squeezed her eyes shut us the water came to her neck. She kept a tight grip on her brothers' hands. "It's ok sis. You're in the water." Raph smiled as Eclips opened her eyes with a slight smile. "See it's not gonna hurt ya."

"YEAH! Now we can-

"No Mikey!" Leo quickly interrupted his youngest brother. "Eclips you can tread water right?"

"K-kinda." Eclips said.

"Ok we'll just run though it again to be sure." Leo said.

****half an hour later****

"Think she's relaxed enough?" Raph looked at Donnie as they lounged on the side of the pool. Eclips was floating around almost asleep as Mikey and Leo raced each other at the other end of the pool.

"Yeah but this next part we have to take really slow." Donnie said as he sat up. "Eclips."

"Yeah." Eclips said as she floated around.

"You ready to move on?" Raph sat up as well.

"Um y-yeah." Eclips stopped floating and swam over to Donnie.

"Don't get nervous now, you've been doing great." Donnie said as he slipped into the pool and grabbed Eclips's hand.

"We moving on?" Leo asked as he and Mikey swam over.

"Yep." Raph jumped in.

"Ok so we're going to do it slow. Leo and Mikey will go under the water then you follow. Only go for a second then come back up." Donnie instructed.

"O-ok." Eclips nodded. Leo and Mikey went under the water and waited for Eclips.

"Eclips its ok." Donnie squeezed her hand. "The Kraang aren't here, your safe."

"I can't." Eclips hugged Donnie. Donnie sighed as Leo and Mikey came up to the surface.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"She's scared." Donnie said.

"Well great. I thought we were getting somewhere." Raph hit the water.

"I have another way, if you want to try sis." Donnie said. Eclips nodded. "Ok, hold your breath."

"Wha- Donnie ducked under the water and dragged Eclips with him. Eclips began to panic within seconds of being under the water. She kicked her legs about desperate to reach the surface, but Donnie kept her under.

"What's he doing!" Raph yelled as he moved back.

"I don't know but Eclips is panicking." Leo said as he dived under.

Eclips's motions slowed as she began to lose breath. She stopped kicking and her eyes fluttered shut. Her mind began to drift through her memories. Her eyes suddenly snapped open when a hand touched her shoulder. Eclips looked forward at Donnie. He smiled and pointed behind her. Eclips turned to see Leo. He smiled as well and took Eclips's other hand. They pulled her up to the surface.

"You jerk!" Eclips snapped at Donnie. "You think dragging me under is a good idea!" Eclips jumped on Donnie and pushed him under.

"I think it worked well." Raph laughed as Donnie pushed Eclips away but she just begun to hit him.

"AH! STOP!" Donnie dived under the water to avoid Eclips's attack.

"No fair!" Eclips dived down after him.

"Looks like Eclips is over her fear." Leo laughed.

"BOOYAKASHA! " Mikey jumped in the water and joined Donnie and Eclips's fight.

"MIKEY DON'T HELP BLUBLULBU….

"Should we help him?" Leo looked at Raph.

"No he's fine." Raph smirked.


	24. Merry Christmas

"Shh we have to be silent or we'll never catch him." Leo whispered as we snuck forward. I followed Leo with the others following behind. "Ok, I can see the lights, from here on no speaking, Watch my hand gestures and make sure you're not spotted." Leo whispered before taking another step forward. We walked close to the wall, keeping to the shadows. Leo gestured for us to split in two groups and cross the room. I stuck with Leo and Mikey, while Donnie and Raph went the other way. Leo then gestured for us to circle around.

With a nod from Donnie we proceeded around. I looked at the lights and continued to walk only stopping when I hit Leo's shell. "Aw Shell, we he beat us here." Leo frowned. I just smiled.

"It's fine Leo." I laughed as Mikey pushed past me and jumped towards the Christmas tree. Donnie quickly blocked him with his Bo-Staff.

"Mikey don't touch the presents." Donnie warned.

"Aw but Dee." Mikey whined as he was pushed back.

"I thought we would catch him this year." Leo sighed.

"Catch who?" I asked. "That guy you guys were telling me about? Sanda?"

"Santa." Raph corrected me.

"The fat guy in the red suit." Mikey said. "Who is also the greatest ninja in history! Dude is so quick he can give presents to everyone in the world. In one night!"

"He's also incredibly stealthy. We're never caught him." Donnie sighed.

"He sounds fake to me." I said. "No one could do all that in one night."

"Don't say that!" Leo burst. "He is real and we're going to-

"My children, May I asked why you are up before sunrise?" Splinter asked as he flicked the light on. "Trying to catch Santa again this year?"

"Ay Sensei." Leo said. "But he was already here before we had a chance." Leo frown.

Splinter smiled. "My sons I have told you many times. Santa has never been caught, ever. Not even I have ever captured a glimpse of him." Splinter sat down and we knelt in front of him.

"So he's a greater ninja then you?" I asked.

Splinter nodded and stroked my head. "The best in the world and also the nicest."

"No one's nicer then you sensei." I smiled.

"Thank you Eclips." Splinter kissed my forehead. "Now seeing as you all up and don't seem as though you are ready to return to your beds I say we hand out our gifts."

"YES!" The boys cheered. I frowned and looked down.

"Eclips what is wrong?" Splinter asked.

"Nothing." I said trying to hide the sad in my voice.

"Do not worry, although Santa would not have visited you when you were with the Krang, he knows you're here and he's left a very special gift for you." Splinter smiled. I smiled back as Donnie got up and picked up a Santa hat and put it on my head.

Splinter got up and took the first present from the tree. "Raphael." Splinter handed the present to him.

"Thank you." Raph smiled and began to open it. "Yes! New boxing gloves." Raph cheered. "And a note…" Raph read the note and smiled. "Guys Santa got me a new boxing bag!" Raph smiled.

"Sweet but where is it?" Mikey asked.

"In the lab apparently." Raph said.

"Yes it is, we can set it up later." Splinter said "Leonardo." Splinter handed Leo a long round shaped present.

"Thank you Sensei." Leo bowed his head and began to open it. "Sweet! New Katana!" Leo held up the gold and black swords.

"Hey dude think you'll get a new Bo staff to break?" Mikey nudged Donnie.

"Haha funny." Donnie sighed as Splinter handed him his present. "NO WAY!" Donnie beamed as he opened a box and found a laptop. "This is awesome!"

"Me next." Mikey begged. Splinter sighed and handed him a present. "Hey, hey boy." Mikey said as the hurried and ripped the wrapping off. "Dudes look a new game console!"

"And lastly… Eclips." Splinter placed a big box in front of me.

"Thank you." I said as I untied the gold ribbon and lifted the lid off. "Wow." I gasped as I looked down at the pair of Kama that sat in the box. The wood was dark and the joint connecting the blade and handle was lined with golden metal that curved around the blades base and handle.

"Santa knows a great ninja when he sees one." Splinter smiled. I smiled and took one out.

"They're so pretty." I said as I study the detail then swung it around.

"And deadly." Raph laughed.

"Family present!" Mikey said and got up quickly.

"W-what?" I asked as each of my brothers got up and ran out of the Dojo

"They brought you a special gift, from all of them." Splinter smiled.

"They didn't have to… I didn't get them anything…" I looked at the ground as the boys returned with a box wrapped with gold paper and tie with a purple ribbon.

"Merry Christmas Eclips!" They all smiled and held the box to me.

"Thanks." I took it and put in on the floor in front of me.

"Well Eclips are you going to open it?" Donnie nudged me.

"I feel bad." I said as I looked down at the wrapped box. "I didn't get you guy anything."

"Eclips you're already a gift and none of us could ask for more." Leo said.

I smiled slightly "And that's the same for me. I owe you so much."

"You don't own us anything Sis." Raph said.

"Yeah as long as you here with us, happy and healthy. That all we want." Mikey said.

"T-Thanks." I smiled.

"Now hurry up and open it." Donnie said.

"Ok." I nodded and unwrapped the box. "Wow guys." I gasped as I looked at the jewellery box clearly made by Donnie.

"That's not all. Open it." Leo said. I looked back down and opened the box. Soft music begun to play and a glass horse spun in the canter of it.

"WOW." I gasped again before noticing a small pink pouch to the side. I picked it up and looked up at my brothers.

"It's ok, it's you're too." Raph said. I smiled and opened the pouch.

"Guys this is too much." I said as I pulled out a Silver chain with a cherry blossom charm.

"That's too bad." Donnie said as he took the necklace and put it on for me. "Because we have one last thing for you."

I looked up at my brothers, wide eyed. "Guys this is enough, seriously you don't have to give me- Leo and Raph bent down and kissed my cheeks. Donnie and Mikey followed after. I smiled and blushed.

"Merry Christmas little sis."

**Not bad of an hour job. :)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Hope you all had a wonderful day with family and friends. **


	25. Dance

"Mikey turn it up." Raph said standing with Eclips in the centre of the dojo. "And change songs."

"You got it." Mikey said turning the music up and switching to the next song. "How's this?"

"No! Come on Mikey don't you know any good music?" Raph said leaving Eclips and pushing Mikey away from the speaker.

"I liked it." Eclips said as she waited.

"Eclips if I'm going to teach you the break dance we need a song with a good beat." Raph said as he flicked through the songs.

"Remind me again how Raph was chosen to teach Eclips?" Leo asked Donnie.

Donnie shrugged. "I just can't believe Eclips agreed to it."

"Oh shut up you two." Raph said walking back to Eclips. "So remember ju-"

"Watch and Copy I got it!" Eclips smiled waiting for Raph to start.

"I still think I should teach her." Mikey complained waking over to Leo and Donnie.

"Cheer up Mikey, You can teach her some of your moves later." Leo said rubbing Mikey's head.

"I think we should teach her some other type of dance." Donnie said.

"What you want to teach her your robot?" Leo teased.

"Hey I'm good at that, better then you're shuffling." Donnie laugh.

"Ooh shots fired." Mikey laughed.

Leo growled and glared at Donnie.

"Yeah that's good." Raph smirked as he and Eclips both did a solid handstand.

"Hey guys?" Eclips looked over to the others. "Guys!" Eclips growled we she noticed Donnie and Leo were caught up in a fight.

"What?!" Donnie and Leo turned just as Eclips lost balance and fell.

"You ok?" Raph asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah… just got distracted." Eclips glared at Leo and Donnie who both smiled innocently.

"Ok well let's try a spin." Raph smiled.

"Ok." Eclips nodded.

"My Sons." Splinter said walking into the Dojo. "My Daughter!" He said louder as none of them reacted. He sighed and walked to the speaker turning it off.

"Aww!" There all complained turning to Splinter.

"So what is it you five are doing today, other than keeping me from my meditation?" Splinter asked stroking his bread.

"Teaching Eclips to break dance!" Mikey answered.

"Yeah!" Eclips added.

"You know there are many forms of dance other than break dance and hip-hop." Splinter said watching his sons cover their faces with their hands, dreading what was coming next. Eclips just watched confused. Splinter held his hand out to her. "May I?" He asked. Eclips hesitated but took hold of his hand. "Good now place your other hand on my shoulder." Splinter said. Eclips did as she was told, having to go on her tip toes to reach. Leo change the song to a slower one. "Now follow my movement." Splinter said as begun to dance. Eclips followed his feet and stepped on his foot.

"Oops sorry." Eclips said stepping back.

"It is ok. Just follow the beat and go your own pace." Splinter said.

Eclips nodded and kept going as her brothers pretended to fall asleep behind them. Splinter smiled and Spun Eclips towards them letting her go. She fell towards Leo and Donnie but Mikey caught her.

"Hey Sensei I thought it was rude to drop your partner?" Mikey laughed.

"Yes it is, but I was not dropping Eclips I was simple allowing someone else a dance. Unfortunately none of you were paying attention." Splinter laughed.

"Haha you mean I have to do that with one of them?" Eclips asked.

"Hey we can dance!" Mikey said.

"Yeah we petty good to." Raph added getting up.

"I'm sure." Eclips laughed.

"Yeah!" Leo said grabbing Eclips's hand. "Splinter taught us when we were little and didn't want us listening to rap or abusive music." Leo explained as he and Eclips danced.

"Really!" Eclips smiled as Leo proved to be a good dancer.

"Why are you so surprised?" Leo grinned as he let Eclips fall back. Donnie caught her by her shell and spun her around so she was facing him.

"Malady." Donnie bowed. Eclips giggled and bowed as well.

"Eclips I believe it is prober for a young lady to greet their partner by crossing your legs, lifting the ends of your skit and then bowing." Splinter explained.

"But I don't have a skit." Eclips said.

"DUDE! I totally have something!" Mikey beamed as he ran from the room.

"Should we be scare?" Leo frowned.

"I'm sure whatever Michelangelo has planned will be enjoyable." Splinter smiled just as Mikey ran back in with a box over flowing with costumes and clothes.

"How cool is this we can totally dress up!" Mikey smiled at he held up a small rainbow sequined skit.

"My son may I ask where you got these from?" Splinter asked raising an eyebrow.

"The trash." Mikey smiled. "By that place that plays loud music and Donnie won't tell me the name of." Mikey said as he rummaged through the box.

Splinter frowned and looked at Donnie who was blushing. "Donatello."

"We only stopped by it once when we were searching for mutagen. I swear I didn't tell him anything! I didn't know he would go back!" Donnie said quickly growing redder with each word.

Raph and Leo snickered and Eclips just watched confused as Mikey. "Michelangelo though it was a nice idea I want you to put these clothes back wh- um in a bin far from where you found them. We will speak about this habit of collecting human trash later." Splinter instructed.

"Aw but-

"Its ok Mikey, I have an idea too." Leo smiled and winked at Donnie. "We can ask April to get us some stuff. She said there was a thrift shop by her place."

"YEAH BRO!" Mikey brightened.

"April? You're going to invite April down here to watch us dress up and dance." Donnie said.

"It will be fun Donnie." Leo laughed.

"Well I'm in!" Eclips smiled.

"Raph?" Leo smirked and looked at Raph.

"Hay if it embarrass Donnie you know I'm in." Raph grinned.

"You guys suck." Donnie whimpered and sunk into his shell.

***A hour later***

"Even since you guys got a sister you guys have some weird requests." April laughed as Mikey strutted around wearing a top hat and bow tie.

"Yep." Donnie sighed.

"What's wrong?" April asked.

"Nothing." Donnie blushed as April put a top hat on his head.

"It fit!" Eclips smiled as she ran into the dojo wearing a blue and green dress. "It was hard to get over my shell but I did it!"

"It suits you." April smiled.

"Are you going to wear a dress April?" Leo asked.

"Oh um no I have to go." April said.

"Aw but Donnie wanted to dance with you." Raph smirked as Donnie blushed.

"Well Donnie will have to wait. Seeya, have fun guys." April waved as she walked away.

The guys laughed as Donnie smiled slightly relieved. "Come on guys!" Eclips grabbed Raph and Leo's arms and dragged them to the centre of the dojo.

"Remember what Sensei told you?" Leo asked as he looked back at Splinter who watched.

"Yes." Eclips smiled. She crossed her legs and bowed.

Leo smiled and bowed. Raph smirked and quickly pulled Eclips to him. "Hey Raph!" Leo growled as Raph and Eclips started dancing.

"Leo!" Mikey grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him to the side.

"Waoh Mikey!" Leo cried as he was dragged along.

"Donatello my son." Splinter looked Down at Donnie. "Why are you upset?"

"I'm not I'm just thinking." Donnie sighed.

"Oh about April?" Splinter asked

Donnie blushed and growled. "I'm not going to talk about it." Donnie crossed his arms.

"Donatello I do not have to teach you to enjoy falling down again?" Splinter grinned.

"NO! No… I'm good." Donnie said quickly.

"Mikey I don't want to dance with you!" Raph growled.

"Aw but Bro." Mikey whined as he hanged off Raph's arm.

"No! Get off!" Raph snapped.

"I'll dance with you Mikey." Donnie sighed as he got up.

"Yay! Donnie!" Mikey let go of Raph and ran to his tall brother.

"Just don't step on my feet." Donnie said as he spun Mikey round.

"Dude I'm like the best dancer ever." Mikey smiled.

"I don't know Mikey." Leo smirked as he and Eclips danced around. "Eclips is pretty good."

"Not as good as me!" Mikey growled and started moving faster around.

"'OW Mikey watch it!" Donnie yelped what Mikey stepped on his foot.

"That was your fault!" Mikey growled.

"Um how about we swap." Leo said letting go of Eclips and grabbing Mikey again.

"Hi." Eclips smiled up at Donnie.

"Hi." Donnie looked down with a smile.

"I like the tie." Eclips laughed as she looked at the bright purple tie.

"Thanks. Leo's right you are good at this." Donnie lend down and kissed her forehead.

"No fair." Mikey pouted and crossed his arms. "This isn't fun anymore.

"Oh come on Mikey April brought us this stuff you can't just be upset because Eclips is a better dancer then you." Leo said.

"No I'm just getting bored… I like stuff with more of a beat." Mikey sighed.

"I hear ya!" Raph smirked as he changed the song to a rap song.

"Hey." Donnie frowned.

"Come on Donnie get down!" Mikey jumped up and started break dancing.

"Yeah go Mikey!" Eclips cheered.

Splinter sighed and watched as the music grew louder. "And here I thought I could change them." Splinter shook his head as he watched.


	26. Mission

"Leo are you crazy?" Raph asked. "Eclips is not coming on a mission with us."

"Sensei said she'll be fine, besides it's about time we let her come." Leo added as they followed behind

their younger siblings.

"What if she get hurt or-

"She won't that's why I'm leaving you in charge of her." Leo smirked. "Let her take down a few foot but

protect her."

Raph growled. "What this was your stupid idea! I ain't babysitting." Raph crossed his arms.

"You're not babysitting, you're playing body guard." Leo said before jumping down to join the others.

"Stupid, Leo." Raph mumbled as he kicked the growled before joining the others as well.

"I can't believe you." Donnie whispered to Leo. "Eclips is not ready for this."

Leo rolled his eyes. "She is, Raph's watching her and she's skilled enough to protect herself." Leo

whispered back.

"High Three!" Mikey smiled. Eclips jumped happily and hit Mikey's hand with her own. "Yeah boi low

three!" Mikey lowered his hand. Eclips went to hit it but Mikey moved it away.

"Hey." Eclips whined.

"Gotta be fast to be hanging with the ninja dog." Mikey smiled.

"I am a Ninja!" Eclips smiled.

"Are you? Are you really?" Mikey asked as though he was intriguing Eclips.

"Yeah I Am!" Eclips smiled.

"Yeah Dog!" Mikey cheered. "BOOYAK-

"Mikey, Eclips Ninjas are supposed to be Silent." Leo sighed.

"I knew that." Mikey smiled innocently. "But Clips here." Mikey lend on Eclips' shouldered and put on a cool bad guy accent. "She new to this gig. May take her a while to get use to hanging with the big league."

"R right...?" Leo said as him, Donnie and Raph all gave him a look and rolled their eyes.

"shh guys." Donnie said.

"What is it? Leo asked as he turned back to Donnie.

"I've got three heat signatures incoming, but who knows how many foot bots are with them." Donnie said.

"Ok everyone remembers the plan?" Leo looked at Mikey.

"Yeah dude, like totally." Mikey smiled.

"Then what is it?" Leo crossed his arms.

"Um... Some dudes got mutagen" Mikey put his hands on his head. "We need it because it's... Um...

Because it will give us Superpowers!" He smiled.

Raph faced palmed, "No you Idiot! That mutagen will turned whoever touches it into a Shredder mutant." Raph growled.

"Some no super powers." Mikey whimper.

"No superpowers." Leo said. "Ok here the plan. Donnie, Mikey and myself will get the mutagen. Raph

and Eclips you two take down any foot bots that get in the way. Got it?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good." Leo smiled and jumped down to another level. Mikey and Donnie followed.

"Some what do we do?" Eclips asked.

"We go around the back and kick some foot can." Raph smiled and ran off.

Eclips followed only just keeping up. "Raph slow down." Eclips said as he flipped down and disappeared. "Raph?" Eclips stumbled down to where he he.

"Shh Clips." Raph cover her mouth and pulled her into the shadows. "Look you stay here, I'll get you

when we're done." Raph said.

"What but this is- Raph covered her mouth again.

"Stay. Here." Raph said strictly before running off.

"No fair." Eclips sighed and threw her kama on the ground as she watched Raph leave. Eclips frowned

and picked up her Kama and started after him.

"Stupid Foot!" Raph yelled happily as cut through them. "What is this? Even Don's trash can puts up a

better fight then these." Raph grinned not knowing Razhar was above him.

"Raph Move!" Eclips shouted.

"What? Eclips I told you to sta-

Eclips eyes widened as Razhar jumped down and quickly knocked Raph out. Razhar smiled and growled at Eclips. "I would run if I were you." Razhar growled as he started towards Eclips.

Eclips backed up and grabbed her Kama. "I can fight!" She growled back.

"Ha! A tiny turtle little you take on me?" He chuckled.

Eclips smiled. "Well not me but." Eclips pointed behind Razhar. Razhar quickly jumped around thinking Raph was up behind him.

Eclips charged at Razhar and striked his head. Razhar howled and striked Eclips but Eclips blocked his

attack and kicked his legs from under him making him fall on to his back. Eclips held her Kamas up ready to strike.

Razar growled and throw a smoke bomb at Eclips. Eclips covered her eyes and coughed as the cloud of smoke filled the room.

"Eclips? Raph?" Leo called as the smoke started to settle.

"Leo." Eclips coughed. "Raph was knocked out."

"Ok, Donnie Mikey get Raph, we're done here. Let's go Ninja." Leo said leading the way out.

***There is a line here...***

"Raph Bro? You ok?" Mikey asked as Raph sat up.

"What the shell hit me?" Raph groaned.

"Razhar did." Leo said as he handed Raph an ice pack.

"But everything went ok right? Wait is Eclips ok?" Raph asked worryingly.

Leo and Mikey smiled at each other. "The mission went fine." Leo smirked.

"And Eclips?" Raph asked on the edge of his seat.

"Well she's a little hurt. Mainly because you weren't going to let her fight but right now she's-

"I took on Razhar!" Eclips screamed happily from the lab, her and Donnie both shared in cheering and

laughed.

"She took on Razhar?" Raph asked in disbelief.

Leo nodded and smiled. "Told ya she'd be fine." Leo said walking away.

Raph smiled slightly and got up. "Hey Eclips?" Raph said catching his sister's attention. Eclips smiled a

nd ran to him.

"Did Leo tell you!?" Eclips asked as she hugged him tightly

"Yeah." Raph rubbed her head. "Thanks, you saved my shell back there." Raph smiled

Eclips smiled up at him. "Does this mean I can come on more missions?" Eclips asked.

"No." Raph smiled

"Aw but Raph I took on Razhar!" Eclips said.

"Yeah well until you beat me I'm not letting you on any more missions." Raph smirked.

Eclips grinned and kicked Raph's feet from under him. Raph hit the ground and laughed slightly as he

grabbed her ankle and pull her over. "You can't use the same tricks all the time." Raph laughed.

"Hey!" Eclips laughed with him.

"Come on." Raph got up and offered her a hand up. "I'll show you some moves." Raph said. Eclips

smiled happily. "Just don't steal my katas ok."

"I won't. Hey you think I can get my own katas?" Eclips asked.

"Maybe, but let's not jump the gun." Raph smiled.

**Have lots of shorts to put up just haven't got around to it. Sorry guys. **

**Review!? Please! **


	27. One little sting part 1

Leo's P.O.V

I smiled as I looked down at my two youngest siblings. Both slept peacefully, snuggled close together. I gently took the T.V. remote from Mikey's grip and turned of the T.V. I put the remote on top of the T.V and watched as Mikey began to stir in his sleep. Mumbling something under his breath made me move closer to hear what he was saying.

"No... No you can't." Mikey seemed to whimpered making me worry slightly.

"Not them no please." I frowned and knelt down beside Mikey. I gently put my hand on his shoulder. His skin was burning and dripping with sweat.

"Mikey?" I said quietly. "Mikey wake up."

Mikey only moaned and rolled over so he was leaning on Eclips. I quickly got up and hurried towards Donnie's room. "Donnie." I knocked on the door.

"What?" Donnie asked from the other side.

"Can you cheek Mikey for me?" I asked opening the door. Donnie yawned and picked up him mask.

"Why?" Donnie asked as he started to tie it up.

"He's asleep but I noticed he was mumbling something and his skins burning." I told him. I could see Donnie pondering about what I said.

"Is he sweating?" Donnie asked as he walked towards the door, leaving the rest of his gear behind.

"Yes." I said as I grabbed Donnie's wrist and turned him towards the living room. "His not in his room, him and Eclips are sleeping in the living room." I told him.

"Is Eclips ok?" Donnie asked, walking a little quicker then normal. I could tell he was growing worried like myself.

"She was quite peacefully so I didn't think to cheek." I said. Donnie nodded and stopped as we reached the living room.

"He looks pale..." Donnie said as he walked down to Mikey's side. "Mikey?" Donnie shock him slightly. "Leo, wake Eclips and move her away." Donnie told me, not even taking his eyes off Mikey.

"Sure." I said as I hurried to Eclips side. "Hey sis." I rubbed her shoulder.

"Wh-?" Eclips moaned as she woke. I couldn't help but smile as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Time to get up." I said taking her hand and helping her up. Eclips yawned and leaned on me.

"What time is it?" She asked as I walked her towards the couch.

"Its late." I said.

"Then why did you wake me?" Eclips whined.

"We think Mikey's sick." I told her, sighing. "You feel alright?"

"Um... I'm a little hot... and have a headache." Eclips said.

I frowned and put my palm on the back of her head. "Donnie?" I looked at Donnie who was still examining Mikey.

"He has a fever." Donnie looked up. "Eclips go have a bath now! Leo you have one straight after her." Donnie order going into Doctor mood.

Eclips sighed and got up. I watched as she walked down the hall to the bathroom. "Donnie how would he have gotten a fever?" I asked as I knelt on the other side of Mikey.

Donnie shrugged and lifted Mikey up. "I'll run some tests, can you wake Raph? I'll need him to hold Eclips." Donnie said as he walked towards the lab.

"Hold Eclips? What for?" I asked.

"Medicine... a needle." Donnie said sheepishly.

"Oh." I looked down as Donnie walked into the lab. I sighed and walked down the hall to Raph's room. "Raph." I said as I walked into his room.

"What ever I did can this not wait till morning?" Raph asked as he threw his covers over his head.

"Mikey's sick and whatever he has Eclips might also have." I said knowing Raph would be just as worried.

Raph sat up and grabbed his mask, "Sick like what?" He asked.

"Donnie thinks fever." I said.

"Right." Raph nodded as he walked to me. "And Eclips?"

"She said she had a headache. Donnie told her to have a shower." I told him. Raph frowned and walked out of his room and towards the Lab. I followed behind and frowned as I saw Donnie throwing stuff out of the cupboard. "Donnie?" I said catching his attention.

"I don't have any!" Donnie said upset. "I can's stop it with out it!"

"Whoa slow down. What do you need and whats it for?" I asked.

"The medicine for Mikey and Eclips." Donnie sighed. "I don't have any left."

"Can we just get April to get some?" Raph asked.

Donnie shook his head. "I need it tonight and all the chemist will be shut."

"Donnie? How bad is this fever?" I asked curious.

Donnie seemed to turn pale as he looked at Mikey. "Its not what I thought... Its worse... a lot worse." Donnie said.

I frowned and looked at Raph who had moved closer to Mikey. "Don't touch him." Donnie said as Raph reached out to take Mikey's hand. Raph frowned and pulled his hand back.

"We break into a chemist and take the stuff we need." Raph said.

"WHAT!?" I gasped shocked. "No we're not breaking into a Chemist. We're not criminals." I said.

"They need it Leo!" Raph growled at me. "We'll leave money or something but I'm not going to leave Mikey and Eclips like this."

I looked down, I knew he had a point. I looked across at Donnie and noticed him looking at the door with a worried look. "Everything ok Don?" I asked, he didn't take any notice and just looked at the door. "Donatello." I said a little lourder. Donnie jumped and looked at me. "Everything ok?" I asked again now I had his attention.

"I-I'm just worried about Eclips, She's taking a while." Donnie said.

I nodded and started to walk to the door. "I'll cheek on her, Raph we'll figure out a plan ok." I looked back at him before walking door the hall to the bathroom. "Clips?"

"Y-yeah?" Eclips answered, I could hear her voice cracking slightly and her sniffing. I pushed the door opened and frowned. She was sitting on the edge of the bath, holding her head.

"Hey." I knelt in front of her and wiped her tears.

"L-leo don't." Eclips pushed me away. "You'll get s-sick." She said quietly.

I don't care." I said as I helps her up, I put her arm around my neck and walked her slowly to the lab.

"Bed now!" Donnie said just before we got to the Lab. "Leo shower." I sighed and turned around. "Raph don't!" Donnie hit Raph's hand away as he went to help me take Eclips to her room.

"But-

"Not buts! We're two turtles down and not long till Leo makes three and then I make four." Donnie said before going to the Dojo. Raph sighed and chased after us.

"Raph Donnie said- Raph took Eclips's other arm and put it over his neck.

"I don't care, shes my sis too." He said.

"I can hear you." Eclips groaned.

"Shh stay quiet, ok." I hushed. Eclips just frowned and looked down. I sighed as we entered her room. Raph let go and pulled the sheets down. Eclips slipped into her bed and Raph pulled the sheets back over her shoulders. "We'll be back soon, Splinter will cheek on you." I said as I went to kiss her forehead. Eclips quickly ducked under the sheets before I could.

"You'll get sick." She said making Raph and I smile.

"Ok no more kisses or hugs until your better." I said. "Come on Raph." I said walking off, Raph sighed and followed.

"Leo how bad do you think this is?" Raph asked.

"I don't know but I you should have a shower after me, Donnie seems pretty concerned." I said as I walked towards the bathroom.

"We don't have time! Get your stuff we're going now!" Donnie yelled down the hall.

I frowned as Raph and I hurried to our rooms to get our weapons then down to the Lab. "Donnie we need to know wha-

"No time get in the shellrazar, we're going." Donnie said as he packed a few things then jumped in the shellrazar. I sat down taking my seat and started the shellrazar.

"Donnie please we have time now, tell us what is wrong with Mikey and Eclips?" I asked as we headed off.

Donnie stayed silent as we drove, I glanced back to see he had his head in his hands. "D-Donnie?" Raph nudged his shoulder.

"The parasitic wasps..." Donnie said. "They have been stung."

I slammed the breaks and looked back at his shocked. "HOW! W-we need to lock them up, w-we shouldn't hav-

"Leo stop!" Donnie got up and grabbed both my shoulders. "I told Splinter, He's going to lock them both in their rooms and watch them, but we need to get this medication before they get worse."

I nodded and sat back down. "Ok, um." I took the wheel but my hands were shaking.

"Leo." Raph put his hand on my shoulder. "Let me drive." He offered.

"Y-yeah." I nodded and got up, Raph sat down quickly and started. I sat in Mikey's seat and stared at the ground.

"How?" I looked up at Donnie. "How did this happen, Mikey destroyed the warps how could they get stung from something thats dead?" I demanded to know.

Donnie looked at me frowning. "I kept the stingers. I was stupid and... i-its all my fault!" Donnie turned away.

I frowned more, I could tell Donnie was finding it hard to stop him self from crying. "Donnie its ok, you can fix it, like you fix everything." I said as I hugged him tightly.

"Don't touch me!" Donnie pushed me off him quickly. "Its not like before! Simple contact can make the virus spread."

"W-What how!?" I asked now knowing why Donnie had made us avoid contacted and keep clean. "Donnie what the shell we're you trying to do to this wasp that made ever-

"I made a mistake Leo! It happens and I regret everything." Donnie frowned and looked away. "I wish I never touched the wasps."

"Leo..." I looked at Raph who shook him head. 'Lay off.' He lipped. I sighed and nodded. The shellrazar fell quiet as we drove.


	28. Missing chapter

**I lost the ending to this short... :( I will finish it. Just when I get time! sorry!**


End file.
